Una Razón
by Lady Ai Taisho
Summary: En su quinto año en Hogwarts, Harry necesitaba una razón para seguir luchando. Dumbledore lo ignora y el colegio entero le ha dado la espalda. Pero al parecer Merlín lo ha escuchado porque una tarde en Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Remus reciben unas visitas que podrian cambiar el curso de la historia.
1. Los Visitantes

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling

* * *

Las cosas no podían estar peor para el, su año no había empezado de la mejor manera. Ignorado por sus tíos, el ataque de los dementores, donde se vio involucrado su primo Dudley, la carta diciendo que quedaba expulsado de Hogwarts, por haber realizado su encantamiento Patronus, la audiencia con Dumbledore como su defensor en la que consiguió su absolución. Y por si eso no era suficiente las malditas pesadillas que no acababan de agobiarlo y el punto final para su vida llena de desgracias habían llegado con Dolores Umbridge.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían no poder empeorar en su vida siempre sucedía algo que lo hacia ver que estaba equivocado y se preguntaba la razón para querer seguir luchando contra lo que sabia se aproximaba, Sirius se lo había dicho, todo estaba igual que aquella vez la guerra estaba próxima a desatarse. Quería creer que valdría la pena seguir luchando pero para el no parecía ser así todos le estaban dando la espalda, lo tachaban de loco, no creían en lo que decía, el Ministerio prácticamente lo repudiaba ni a Dumbledore le creían. Entonces para que seguir…

-Harry

La voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista de su plato. El Gran Comedor se encontraba casi vacío. Hermione lo miraba con preocupación.

-Umm

-Se que las cosas parecen no estar bien pero… -vacilo- ya veras que todo se solucionara.

-¿Enserio? No lo creo, Hermione.- la ironía se notaba en su voz- Tu has notado como todos me ven.

-Si, pero no hay que darle tanta importancia. Ya se les pasara.-trato de animarlo.

-…- Harry no respondió se notaba la desazón en el.

-Sera mejor ya irnos a la sala común.-propuso Ron. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.-Mañana tendremos Pociones a primera hora, y ya saben como nos va con Snape.

Al día siguiente en la clase del profesor Snape, la poción que los puso a realizar creyó que tal vez le podría traer un poco de calma sentía que su ansiedad, desde que Dumbledore no lo volteaba a ver ni en pintura, crecía cada vez más.

-Alguien podría decirme ¿cuales son los efectos? de la poción que están realizando-pregunto Snape. Hermione ni bien acababa de terminar la pregunta levanto la mano. Pero Snape la ignoro.

-Potter

-Calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo. Señor.-contesto. Esta si se la sabía.

-Al parecer el que ya no sea el centro de atención lo beneficia en los estudios, Potter.-comento con acidez. Harry solo pudo cerrar los puños y fulminarlo con la mirada.-Que se siente ser repudiado y que lo crean loco.

Harry iba a hacer un comentario mordaz pero el profesor ordeno continuar con la elaboración de la pócima Filtro de Paz.

-Vamos, solo ignóralo.-le susurro Ron a su lado.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada que le decía "olvídalo y ponte a trabajar". Suspiro y se puso a remover la sustancia en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, como decían las instrucciones del libro, la dejo hervir a fuego lento. Volteo a ver a su derecha Neville parecía tener problemas para que de su caldero dejara de salir burbujas verdosas, se pregunto como Neville se las arreglaba para que su pócima siempre terminara de un color que no era. Dean no parecía tener muchos problemas. Seamus, en la misma mesa que Dean y Neville, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Volteo a su caldero ya habían pasado los siete minutos, añadió dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro. Tal vez se haya pasado con el polvo de ópalo porque su color no era precisamente grisáceo. El profesor Snape paso por cada mesa evaluando el trabajo dio un par de comentarios a Neville sobre su poco poción que parecía haber tomado el color del vomito y apestaba igual que un troll. Snape le quito 15 puntos por apestar su aula de clase. Al ver la de Seamus esta exploto y termino por quitarle 25 puntos por según el hacerla explotar a propósito cuando el la revisaba. Con un movimiento de varita elimino las pociones de ambos. Al pasar por la de Harry solo le hiso una mueca y dio por finalizada la clase.

Tal vez el año estaba siendo igual que los anteriores después de todo. Solo que esta vez parecía ser que seria peor que los demás. O eso creía el.

* * *

Otro Tiempo – Año 2020

Estaba aburrido en su habitación su mama estaba con su abuela en la Madrigera y su papa se encontraba en una misión en Italia, con su tío Ron. Decidió por puro aburrimiento explorar los recovados de Grimmauld Place, había lugares de la casa que aun no exploraba y deseaba ver como la habitación de su hermana Lily, la que una vez le perteneció a Regulus Black, y que por ende no tenia la autorización de entrar en ella a menos que Lily estuviera adentro y le permitiera el pase, pero su hermana no se encontraba así que podía darse el lujo de entrar. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave pero con un simple _Alohomora_ cedió. Debía admitir que Lily tenía buen gusto pues las ventanas tenían cortinas de seda color moradas y las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde. La cama era grande y tenía una colcha morada metálica con flores plateadas. Almohadas moradas y cojines plateados. Los adornos en su mayoría eran mariposas de cristal en los dos últimos colores y dos lámparas de noche situadas en la mesita al lado de su cama y la otra en su escritorio, a un lado de una de las ventanas. Lily le hacia honor a su casa Slytherin y su color favorito el morado. Siguió recorriendo la habitación y su mirada dio con un pequeño micropuff rosa que estaba arrinconado en una esquina al parecer intentaba pasar atreves de una hendidura que había entre las tablas.

-¿Qué haces pequeño?-lo movió de su lugar para que lo dejara ver el lugar por el cual trataba de entrar. EL micropuff se fue corriendo debajo de la cama.

Separo más las tablas. Sabía que Lily lo iba a matar pero la curiosidad le podía más que su instinto de supervivencia. Después de aplicar mas fuerza las tablas cedieron. Dentro había un pequeño cofre de metal negro con el sello, que el reconoció como el de la familia Black. Lo abrió, dentro había lo que parecía ser un giratiempos solo que este traía manecillas de reloj las cuales se encontraban detrás del reloj de arena. Se hoyo como abrían la puerta, pego un salto, volteo era su hermano Albus, de no saber que su padre no estaba habría jurado que el que entraba y lo miraba con curiosidad era el y no su hermano menor.

-¡Rayos! Albus, creí que eras Lily.-dijo suspirando aliviado.

-Sabes lo que te habría hecho si hubiera sido ella y no yo. James.-le contesto.- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Un giratiempos. Solo que este trae manecillas. Mira.-se lo entrego para que lo viera. Albus lo tomo. Lo analizo minuciosamente.

-Nunca había visto uno pero se que es raro que traiga manecillas.-le dijo entregándoselo.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?!-el grito, asustados los hiso dirigir la mirada a la puerta. Lily los miraba queriéndolos matar con la mirada detrás de ella se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos grises que los miraba divertido como anticipando lo que sucedería.

Lily se acerco a ellos dispuesta a darles su merecido. Pero lo que parecía ser un lobo mas grande que uno normal de color negro grisáceo entro abalanzándose sobre James y tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que este a su vez tirara el giratiempos.

-Orión. ¡NO!-grito Lily. El artefacto empezó a dar vueltas como loco elevándose en el aire. Después emitió un sonido vibrante y afilado para que luego toda la habitación se viera iluminada por una luz blanca que cegó a los cuatro junto con el animal. Sintieron como se elevaban como si no hubiera gravedad y un vuelco en el estomago para luego sentir la sensación de estar cayendo de una gran altura, por ultimo sintieron el golpe del frío suelo.

Desorientados se fueron recuperando del golpe.

-Albus ¡Quítate estas sobre mis piernas!-se quejo James. Albus se fue levantando poco a poco viendo a su alrededor su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa, incredulidad a terror. Esto ultimo a ver que la que perecía ser la sala de su casa tenia un aspecto tétrico y frío y que ya no estaban en la habitación de Lily.

-James.-exclamo Albus con voz asustada. James se levanto dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. La casa no era la misma.

-Bien hecho, James.-Lily se levantaba con ayuda de Scorpius. El lobo de nombre Orión estaba al lado de ellos de forma protectora.

-Expelliarmus-exclamo una voz desconocida.

-Incarserous -exclamo una segunda voz. Tomando a algunos por sorpresa. Pero el instinto protector de James combinado con sus reflejos de buscador de Quidditch. Lo hiso reaccionar a tiempo. Saco su varita.

-Protego-un poderoso escudo se irguió delante de ellos.

La poca claridad les permitió ver a sus agresores. Dos hombres de algunos treinta y muchos se encontraban en la entrada a la sala con sus varitas alzadas hacia ellos, uno de ellos era de cabello negro-azulado y fino pero varonil y ojos grises. El otro era de cabello rubio-castaño y cicatrices en el rostro y con expresión cansada que de no ser por su aspecto lo hubieran confundido con el que tres de ellos consideran un hermano y el otro con su primo. La claridad también les hiso ver a los dos hombres la apariencia de sus visitantes. Al enfocar la vista en el que había conjurado el escudo y que parecía ser el mayor, los dejo con expresión de estar viendo un fantasma.

-Cornamenta-pronunciaron a la vez Sirius y Remus.


	2. De explicaciones y frases incompletas

Hola aquí de nuevo por segunda vez. Me esforcé mucho preparando este capi para ustedes. Pero antes voy a contestar reviews.

memoriesofkagome:¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que no esperaba ninguno, pero supongo que eso piensan todas la primera vez. Bueno a lo que sigue. Si, James es igual a su abuelo. Y no mas bien fue culpa de, el lobo, Orion por que el se le echo encima a James, haciéndolo tirar el giratiempos. Gracias chao.

Luli-Potter: Gracias también por tu review. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad es que no me convenció mucho, pero andaba apurada de tiempo. Asi que no pude modificarlo lo suficiente, pues este era solo un borrador que tenia con la idea original. Encuanto a los personajes, estos cuatro son mis favoritos. Tal vez mas adelante agregue unos mas, que por cierto les daré a elegir, cuales serán. En lo que se refiere a ortografía déjame decirte que yo de ortografía se lo que a los cinco años sabia de matemáticas osea nada... ja ja ja XD no es broma bueno no tanto, pero voy a mejorar. I promise. Bueno bye.

Ahora si el capitulo.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable que incluso se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie podía articular palabra. Sirius y Remus no salían de su estupefacción; delante de ellos tenían a su difunto amigo James Potter. Pero no podía ser posible. No podía ser él, no existía magia alguna capaz de revivir a los muertos y luego estaban los tres restantes que viendo bien a uno de ellos, el que se encontraba a la derecha del que creían era su amigo, se parecía a Harry, si no supieran que James y Lily solo habían concebido un hijo creerían que el muchacho era su gemelo. Tras un par de minutos se obligaron a desechar esos pensamientos de sus mentes. Bien lo mas probable es que fueran mortifagos, solo eso podía ser, estaban en tiempos de guerra siempre se podría esperar algún ataque de parte de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Pero llegar a burlar el encantamiento _Fidelio_, cuyo guardián era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Albus Dumbledore y quien sabe cuantos hechizos protectores mas, que protegían Grimmauld Place el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, esas razones eran para temer y tomar decisiones drásticas en el asunto pues seria el fin que Voldemort y sus mortifagos supieran la localización del cuartel.

-¿Cómo consiguieron entrar? -pregunto Remus, expectante y cauteloso. Que en ningún momento bajo la guardia, su varita la mantenía erguida delante de el.

-Y ¿Cómo consiguieron tener esa apariencia? -pregunto Sirius a su vez mirando a James y Albus. Nadie contesto-. ¡Hablen!-ordeno.

-Eh… yo, este… Orión… -balbuceo Albus-. Habitación… luz… ¿Qué? -termino preguntando sin saber que decir.

-Dije que ¿Cómo consiguieron poción multijugos de Harry y James Potter? -repitió Sirius siendo mas claro.

-Perdón - dijo James, con gesto de estar extremadamente ofendido. Tenía la boca abierta a más no poder y los ojos como platos. Miraba a Sirius como si le hubiera dicho que su equipo de Quidditch iba a perder la final contra Slytherin y que el apestaba como capitán. Pero no, había dicho algo mucho peor que eso, a su criterio de él-. ¿Crees que este perfecto rostro es producto de una poción?-dijo sin poder creerlo. Bajo la varita, haciendo desaparecer el escudo-. ¡Mis padres practicaron seis años para que yo saliera así de hermoso y perfecto! ¡Seis años! -recalco lo último.

Remus y Sirius, se miraban asombrados, no solo por la respuesta del chico. Si no por su actitud que solo lo hacia perecerse mas a su amigo Cornamenta. No pudieron evitar el sentimiento de añoranza que empezó a invadirles, haciendo que bajaran un poco las varitas. Pero una mirada fugaz de Lily a este movimiento hiso que levantaran la guardia otra vez.

-No lo volveremos a repetir -dijo Remus, con severidad.

-No somos mortifagos -contesto Lily, con voz suave y dulce. Su voz causo, como un efecto calmante, que la rigidez en los cuerpos de los adultos desapareciera, lo que sorprendió a Remus y Sirius, soltando incluso el aire que inconscientemente retenían.

Lily y Scorpius a diferencia de Albus y James. Se habían mantenido analizando la situación, como dignos Slytherin's que eran y claro las clases particulares por parte de Draco y Lucius Malfoy en cuestión de mantenerse fríos, impasibles y calculadores. Se habían dado cuenta desde el primer momento en que miraron su entorno que la casa no era la misma, si en si era Grimmauld Place no era la que ellos conocían como la Mansión Potter. El artefacto que los había traído a este lugar era un giratiempos pero también sabían que el giratiempos los había traído claramente a otro tiempo muy legos de al que ellos pertenecían. ¿Cómo había sido posible esto? No lo sabían, pues tenían entendido que el giratiempos solo podía atrasarlos unas cuantas horas atrás y se encontraban claramente varios años atrás.

-Se los aseguro -volvió a hablar al ver que se habían relajado-. Pero es claro que tenemos que hablar pues nosotros no sabemos como es que terminamos aquí. Pero si hay un culpable ese es James -aseguro.

-¡Hey!

-¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? -pregunto Remus cauteloso.

-Bueno… -Lily busco en su bolso que traía, bajo la mirada recelosa de ambos adultos, saco su varita y se la extendió a Sirius, Scorpius a su lado la imito, este entre confuso y sorprendido las tomo.- Creo que eso les dice algo ¿no?

-Toma -dijo Albus dándole su varita a Remus-. James -este a regañadientes también se la entrego. Ellos también ya habían caído en la cuenta de que no se encontraban en su tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor es hablarle a Dumbledore. Tiene que saber esto -dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius. Este hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de la sala.- Vengan conmigo –pidió, haciéndolos ir por delante, llevándolos a la cocina. Momentos después entro Sirius.

-Viene en camino -anuncio.

-Oigan ya que esto se va a convertir en una reunión, podrían también llamar a Molly Weasley -pidio James. Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-¿Cómo la conoces? -pregunto Sirius.

-A pues…

-Sera mejor esperar a que llegue el profesor Dumbledore -lo interrumpió Albus, nervioso.

-Pero tengo hambre -se quejo James.

-James compórtate -lo regaño Lily.

-Pero… -un sonido de ladrillos moviéndose y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, proveniente del corredor, lo interrumpió. Para su suerte era Molly Weasley, quien había llegado e iba entrando a la estancia, cargaba algunas bolsas seguramente con la despensa. Al verlos se sorprendió pues nadie le digo que recibirían visitas. Aparte de que noto el parecido de James y Albus con Harry, esto hizo que cambiara su mirada a una de cautela. Se acerco a la mesa dejando las bolsas.

-¿Remus?

-No lo sabemos -dijo-. De pronto aparecieron –Molly lo miro escéptica.

Se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido y el sonido de varios pares de pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a donde estaban, para que luego por la entrada aparecieran, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall. Que al enfocar su mira en los jóvenes tuvieron la misma reacción de la matriarca Weasley.

Albus no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar asombrado a Dumbledore, el hombre era alto de barba y pelo blanco que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cinturón, vestía una túnica azul-celeste con acabados de en plata, cuya mirada reflejaba sabiduría y era rodeado de un aura que imponía respeto. Quiso decir algo pero no logro articular palabra alguna. Después de un momento al darse cuenta de que el profesor lo miraba divertido, ya que tenía la boca abierta la cerro y se limito a agachar la mirada avergonzado por su reacción, sintió como su cara se ponía roja, gesto característico de los Weasley.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento al otro extremo de la mesa. Mirándolos medio asombrados medio curiosos pues su parecido con Harry Potter no paso desapercibido por nadie.

-Y bien ¿Quiénes son jóvenes? -pregunto con voz y expresión que no supieron identificar.

-Pues vera… -vacilo Lily sin saber como continuar-. Uff… es difícil de explicar.

-¿Saben como fue que terminaron aquí? ¿Empiecen por el principio? -los animo.

-James -apremio Lily ignorando la reacción que el nombre causo en los demás. El aludido hiso una mueca.

-Pues estaba en mi habitación aburrido. Y solo nos encontrábamos Albus… -los ojos del Director brillaron al nombre-.Y yo en la casa. Mamá estaba en la casa de los abuelos, papá en una misión y Lily había salido a pasear con su amigo, así que decidí curiosear en la habitación de Lily… -la aludida lo fulminó con la mirada-. Y su micropuff estaba tratando de atravesar por una hendidura entre las tablas lo quite, abrí las tablas y adentro había un cofre pequeño y de metal, lo saque y vi que tenia el sello de la familia Black… -ante esto Sirius se sorprendió - Lo abrí y saque un giratiempos pero este era raro pues traía manecillas de reloj atrás del de arena. Después entro Albus y luego Lily y Scorpius nos sorprendieron, después entro el perro pulgoso de Lily, me tumbo y yo solté el giratiempos y este empezó a girar y elevarse hubo un sonido, una luz y luego terminamos cayendo en esa tétrica sala-. James se detuvo para tomar aire, haciendo creer que había terminado, pero continuo-. Ah y después esos dos aparecieron y nos atacaron y no conformes con eso se atreven a decir que mi perfecto yo es producto de una poción multijugos. ¿Puede creerlo? -termino de decir dramáticamente. Divirtiendo a los merodeadores. Snape rodó los ojos tenia la sospecha de quien podrían ser los jóvenes. Bastaba con ver el parecido de dos de ellos con el niño-que-vivió.

Cuando termino todos tenían gestos pensativos y de asombro. Minerva tenia un gesto severo para con el chico como se le ocurría jugar con un giratiempo en vez de que se lo entregara a un adulto. Algo le decía que ella iba a sufrir con ese joven en un futuro. Era claro lo que le esperaba. Suspiro resignada.

-Bueno ya sabemos como es que llegaron aquí ahora diganos sus nombres y quienes son sus padres-pidió. Estaba conforme con lo que había escucho pero curioso el asunto se le hacia-. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? -le dijo a James.

-Yo soy, James Sirius Potter. Mis padres son Harry Potter y la hermosa Ginny Potter -los rostros de los señores Weasley eran de felicidad no solo por saber que era su nieto, si no por saber que el muchacho al que consideraban un hijo iba a sobrevivir a la guerra. Los pensamientos de Sirius no estaban muy legos tampoco, se sentía feliz por saber que Harry le pondría su nombre a uno de sus hijos si no que también llegaría a tener una familia como sabia el deseaba-. Abuela recuerda decirle a mamá que la llame hermosa -pidió.

Remus arqueo una ceja, divertido, ante la petición de James. Sospechaba que el chico era igual de travieso y bromista que su abuelo. Y es que era increíble el parecido con este. Su complexión eran la misma: el cabello alborotado, color azabache, los ojos marrones, casi las mismas facciones de la cara, incluso se podría decir que la misma estatura que tenia a su edad y sin duda su actitud arrogante y dramática. Tampoco duda que no fuera un mujeriego. Sí, sin duda era igual al James Potter que el conoció. Aunque viéndolo detenidamente su cabello era de un color entre azabache castaño-rojizo, y sus ojos marrones eran mas claros con iris dorados y unas pecas imperceptibles surcaban su nariz y sus pómulos. Rasgos claramente heredados de su madre Ginny. Realmente lo hacia feliz saber que Harry saldría victorioso y llegaría a formar una familia. Sonrió. Y Albus era idéntico Harry excepto por la cicatriz y los anteojos.

-¿Y tú hijo? -hablo Arthur –. Dinos tu nombre -le pidió a Albus.

-Ehh… Pues yo me llamo, Albus -respondió nervioso. No sabia si decir su segundo nombre era conveniente. Tendría que explicar ciertas cosas que no podían saberse aun -. Soy también hijo de Harry y Ginny, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

-¿Y tu segundo nombre? -pregunto McGonagall.

-Digamos que decirles mi segundo nombre desataría una ola de preguntas que no podría contestar porque revelaría demasiado -explico.

Dumbledore lo miro con suspicacia. Tenia la certeza de saber cual era el nombre. Al parecer Harry sabría la verdad sobre Snape. Los demás decidieron no insistir.

-¿Y tú cielo? -le pregunto Molly a Lily.

-Yo soy Lily Luna Potter -respondió con voz suave-. La hermana menor de estos dos -señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a sus hermanos que estaban a su izquierda. Los merodeadores sonrieron. Lily era la combinación de Ginny y Lily Evans. Tenía los ojos marrones más claros, que su hermano James, y el cabello de un color rojo fuego, como el de su abuela, cuando era niña.

-Solo falta usted joven -dijo McGonagall, dirigiéndose a Scorpius que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

-Es un Malfoy -no fue una pregunta era una afirmación. Snape ya se había dado cuenta. Pues su parecido con Draco, era también innegable.

-¿Eso es cierto? -pregunto Sirius un poco asombrado. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus rasgos físicos, como el cabello rubio blanco-platinado o sus fríos ojos grises y sus facciones finas y aristocráticas. Es solo que su mente se negaba a creer que los hijos de Harry fueran amigos de un Malfoy.

-Así es -contesto con indiferencia-. Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion. Mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass -voz arrastraba las palabras como solo él y su padre sabían hacer.

-Es extraño que sean amigos -comento sin malicia Remus.

-Si bueno, tío Remus ¿Puedo llamarte así? -pregunto sonriente, James.

-Claro.

-Como iba diciendo –continuo-. La que realmente es su amiga es Lily. Porque ella est…

-Cállate, James -lo interrumpió Albus, tajante-. Lo diremos después no ahora.

-¡Oh! Vamos. Igual lo vamos a tener que decir que más da que sea ahorita.

-Calla, James. Ya -dijo rotundo-. No tocaremos ese tema.

James desvió la mirada. Sabia porque su hermano no quería que tocaran el tema, pues no sabían como tomarían Sirius y los demás que Lily estuviera en Slytherin. Tal vez lo tomarían como el lo hizo. Pues la había tratado muy mal. Incluso su tío Ron, había reaccionado de la misma forma. Pero es que en ese momento se sintió desilusionado, herido y, porque no decirlo, también traicionado.

-De acuerdo -dijo en un susurro.

Los adultos no sabían si preguntar o mantenerse callados. Por lo que veían, sea lo que sea, había ocasiono algún tipo de conflicto. Molly y Arthur estaban visiblemente preocupados por sus nietos. Esperaban que no fuera nada grave. Sirius estaba un poco confuso y perdido de pensamientos. ¿De que se podría tratar para no querer decirlo? No podía ser tan malo. ¿O si? Dumbledore y McGonagall intuían ya de lo que podría ser. Remus y Snape estaban en las mismas. El primero se mostraba escéptico ante la posibilidad de que fuera la que pensaba. Si era así, definitivamente la vida tenia muchas formas de vengarse. En cuanto a Remus, le parecía imposible. Pero bien podría ser. Hacia solo falta ver lo unidos que parecían ser Lily y Scorpius para que toda duda se disipara. Por lo cual le preocupaba la reacción que pudo haber tenido James. Ese seria otro parecido con su abuelo.

-Bueno muchachos hay otros puntos a tratar –dijo el Profesor aliviando la repentina tensión que se había formado.

Albus miro a su hermano. Este tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y luego a Lily, se le notaba triste. Suspiro.

-¿Cómo cuales, Señor? -pregunto.

-Pues…

-Si es. ¿Dónde se van a quedar? Es obvio que aquí –lo interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Y el Colegio?-pregunto Molly-. ¿No asistirán?

-Es verdad. No sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerán en este tiempo –comento Remus-. Podrían ser días, semanas e incluso meses.

-¿Entonces asistirán a Hogwarts?

-Creo que seria lo más conveniente Minerva –contesto Dumbledore.

-Pero. ¿Qué excusa diríamos para explicar que estén entrando ya empezadas las clases? –inquirió McGonagall.

-Es verdad. Tienen que tener una historia que explique quienes son –coincidió Remus.

-Dejen eso. Una excusa que explique también que se queden aquí. Porque no pienso permitir que pasen Navidad en Hogwarts –dijo Molly.

-Podrían decir que son alumnos de intercambio –aporto Arthur.

Los chicos se daban miradas significativas entre ellos. Entrar a Hogwarts quería decir que tendrían que convivir con sus padres. Tratarlos como compañeros y mantenerse callados porque era obvio que no podrían decir quienes eran si no querían cambiar el futuro. ¿O si? ¿Y que maldita historia inventarían? Albus tuvo una idea.

-Profesor Dumbledore. Creo tener una idea.

-Dime Al –lo invito a continuar.

-Bueno. Lo mejor seria decir que somos refugiados de la Orden. Eso explicaría nuestra estadía aquí –sus hermanos y Scorpius asintieron de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Y cual seria la historia?

-Necesitaríamos tiempo para inventar una con la que todos estemos de acuerdo, Señor –contesto Lily.

-Bien. Me parece bien –estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore-. Arreglare las cosas en Hogwarts para su admisión. Regresaré en cuatro días por ustedes. Les dará el tiempo suficiente para inventar la historia –les anuncio.

-Mientras tanto yo me ocupare de conseguir sus útiles, jóvenes –dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

-No será necesario, Profesora. Yo traigo los nuestros en mi bolso –informo Lily. Ante esto sus hermanos y los otros se sorprendieron, menos Scorpius.

-Pero Lily. ¿Cómo? –dijo James.

-¿Qué acaso ya se les olvido que nosotros íbamos a ir con el tío Neville a ver la final de Quidditch? –pregunto exasperada. No podía creer lo despistados que podían ser sus hermanos.

-Es cierto mamá ya había arreglado todo –recordo Albus-. ¿Pero como es que los traes tú?

-Scorpius y yo fuimos a la Madrigera, porque mamá me llamo para decir que mi tio, no tardaba en pasar por nosotros. Me pidió que les avisara y que nuestros baúles y un equipaje extra estaban en la sala, al llegar minimice los baúles y las maletas y los metí a mi bolso –explico.

-¡Oh! Entonces tenemos todo –dijo Albus.

-Pero se me hace raro –sus hermanos y Scorpius lo miraron sin entender-. Aquí ya empezaron las clases y en nuestro tiempo aun faltaban tres semanas –argumento James, confundido.

-Muy raro en verdad –murmuro pensativo Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba- Pero bueno. Curioso y sabio es el Tiempo.

Albus hizo gesto de recordar algo.

-Bueno, Sirius. ¿Hay habitaciones para los muchachos? –pregunto Molly.

-Si, claro. ¿Están…

-Lo sabemos –lo interrumpió James.

-Es cierto. Lo olvidaba. Por lo que nos contaste deduje que le había dejado la casa a Harry –dijo Sirius.

-Hay algo mas muchachos –todos miraron a Remus-. ¿Qué tanto saben de lo que esta sucediendo en estos tiempos?

-No mucho realmente. Solo que son tiempos oscuros –contesto Albus. No mentía, pues lo único que sabían era cuando morían Sirius y algunos otros y eso solo por los libros Historia de la Magia.

-Es cierto. Papá iba a esperar a que Lily cumpliera catorce para decirnos a los tres juntos –dijo James. No queriendo que hicieran preguntas acerca del futuro, pues ciertamente sabían poco.

-Bueno entonces vayan a desempacar –les ordeno Molly, incomoda, no queriendo que tocaran el tema y asustaran a sus nietos-. Y luego bajan para la comida.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor. Orion, que había permanecido debajo de mesa, salio siguiendo a los muchachos. A Remus y Sirius se les había olvidado el lobo. Todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos e incrédulos, excepto Dumbledore, que trajeran un animal tan peligroso con ellos. Molly volteo a ver a Sirius y Remus pidiendo una explicación.

-Ni idea. Ya venia con ellos -contesto Sirius.

-Solo espero que no haga tiradero -dijo volviendose a la preparación de la comida.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Dumbledore.

-No se quedan a comer –les invito Arthur.

-No gracias, Arthur. Tengo que ponerme a investigar si existe un giratiempos con las características que nos dijeron los muchachos –le informo.

McGonagall y Snape se fueron retirando.

-Sirius y Remus. Les pediré que por favor, ustedes investiguen en la biblioteca de la casa. Es posible que tengan más suerte de encontrar algo. Dado que el cofre tenia el sello de la familia Black –dijo Dumbledore.

-Cuenta con ello, Albus –le dijo Sirius.

-Bien entonces me marcho –dijo saliendo del comedor, pero se detuvo-. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. Mañana por la mañana tendremos otra reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden. Para informarles de esta nueva situación.

Molly, que estaba enfrente de la olla revolviendo el guisado, se mantenía atenta. Igual Arthur y Remus.

-¿Crees que sea seguro, Albus? –pregunto Sirius. No muy convencido, pues se trataba de la seguridad de los que podría considerar sus hijos o sus nietos.

-Por supuesto. Pero aun así, solo se lo diremos a la señorita Tonks, Alastor y Kingsley. Ellos son los mas leales y cercanos a nosotros –dijo convencido y que no dejo lugar a replicas. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-¿Les diremos a Harry y los demás sobre ellos? -pregunto Arthur.

-No es lo mas seguro por el momento. Si tienen que saberlo, sera a su debido tiempo -contesto.

Todos en la cocina se quedaron pensativos. Dumbledore se paso a retirar. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, alguien lo llamo.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se volteo. Albus se acercaba con gesto impaciente y agitado.

-¿Si?

-Recordé algo. Cuando James me enseño el giratiempos, lo observe y este, en los aros, traía unas palabras grabadas. No eran las mismas que todos poseen. Estas eran otras diferentes –Dumbledore lo miraba con atención-. Estaban en Latín y lo único que pude traducir fue algo como: "_El Tiempo es sabio y misterioso. Deja que te guíe en tu camino". _Y lo otro era como: "_Y tal vez hasta la misma muerte dará marcha atrás"._

- ¿Estas seguro, Albus? –pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si, Señor. Lo demás no lo recuerdo. El recuerdo es confuso.

-Bien, Albus –Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro-. Te voy a pedir que por favor, si llegas a recordar algo mas. Me lo informes.

-De acuerdo, Señor.

-¿Alguien mas sabe de esto?

-No, Señor.

-Bien. Te pediré que no lo comentes con nadie aun, ni siquiera con tus hermanos, por el momento –agrego al ver que iba a abrir la boca- Solo hasta no saber algo mas que nos pueda decir por que están aquí.

-¿Cree que no fue un accidente o una casualidad? –pregunto extrañado.

-Nada en esta vida es un accidente o una casualidad, joven Albus –le dijo con aire taciturno-. El destino es confuso. Solo aquel que lo acepta y no lo reniega puede encontrarse con una sorpresa al final del camino. Pero hay obstáculos y pérdidas que no podemos evitar, siempre las hay. Sobretodo en una guerra, que son inevitables –Albus asintió-. A menos que…

-¿A menos que, que Profesor?

-Olvídalo. Desvaríos de este viejo, nada más –le dijo sonriendo-. Ahora me marcho. No puedo estar demasiado tiempo fuera del Colegio –dijo dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo en Hogwarts? –pregunto curioso.

-¡Oh! Creo que ya te enteraras una vez que entres.

Albus se quedo, confundido por unos segundos, viendo como Dumbledore salía por la puerta. Se encogió de hombros ya se enteraría. Pero sospechaba que no le agradaría en lo mas mínimo. Escucho el grito de su abuela diciéndoles que la mesa estaba servida y luego los pasos apresurados de James, bajando las escaleras, seguidos de los tranquilos de Lily y Scorpius. Sonrió. Al parecer algunas cosas serian iguales que en su tiempo. Molly le grito.

-¡ALBUS POTTER! ¡Apresúrate que la comida se enfría! –pero no se movió sabia lo que seguía a continuación.

Se escucho un sonido sordo de algo que golpeo la pared y luego otro en sentido contrario y otro en viceversa.

-¡Auch! –esa era Lily-. ¡ABUELA!

-¡JAMES DEJA EN PAZ A TÚ HERMANA!

Otro sonido más fuerte se escucho.

-¡ABUELA! –se quejo otra vez, Lily.

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! –rugió Molly.

Su sonrisa se agrando. Hubo otro sonido más que no supo identificar. Pasaron unos segundos.

-¡HEY! ¡Eso es maltrato infantil! –se quejo, James.

-¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANA!

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener la risa. Como sabia los otros, allá adentro, también lo hacían. Un golpe más.

-¡JAMES! –se volvió a quejar, Lily.

Ya no podía contener más la risa. Un suspiro de su abuela se escucho.

-Te doy permiso cielo –le dijo Molly a su nieta.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –la voz de James, era aterrorizada- ¡Abuela!

-¡Mocomurciélagos!

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Albus estallo en carcajadas, se agachó agarrándose la pansa. Su hermano nunca aprendía. También se escuchaban algunas risas provenientes de la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos para que todo se calmara.

-¡ALBUS POTTER! ¡NO LO VOY A VOLVER REPETIR!

Se recompuso y fue corriendo a la cocina. Definitivamente algunas cosas serian igual.

* * *

Nota:

Como se habrán dado cuenta. El fic se basa en HP5. Pero preguntensen ¿donde quedo mi libro? Yo les diré donde quedo... No se. Ja ja ja... perdón, lo siento. Bueno por lo tanto, como no tengo buena memoria, me veo obligada a comprarlo nuevamente. Pero la libreria no lo tendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Si escribo otro cap sera basado en el pricipio de la película cuando Harry dice que se quiere unir a la Orden, pero modificada, por lo tanto no se vera mucho de Harry y cia. Como en este que no se vio nada. Asi que me tardare por lo menos dos semanas. Sorry. Juro que las compensare con un capitulo largo. Bye.


	3. De reuniones, conversaciones y partidas

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero la razón se las di en el capi anterior. Pero bueno ya regrese. Ahora a contestar reviews.

Liliu's fan: Hola que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí esta la actualización. Perdón por la tardanza.

CHI: Hola. Gracias a ti también y aquí esta la conti. Perdón por la demora.

Luli-Potter: Hola. Tu consejo me vi tentada a seguirlo pero si paso demasiado tiempo enfrente de la compu de lo que me tardo en escribir el capi me voy hacer miope igual que Harry. Un saludo a ti también y aquí esta la conti.

memoriesofkagome: Hola. Sí, se podría decir que esta de locos. Dumbledore si sabe cual es el segundo nombre de Albus, como ya te abras dado cuenta. Aquí ya cambiaron de apariencia espero que te guste como los deje. Pero lamentablemente… Bueno lee y lo sabrás aunque creo que te desilusionaras. Pero lo que quieres es para el otro cap. Chao.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Se removió. El sueño empezaba a abandonarlo. Algo normal siendo ya de mañana. Se volteo de lado queriendo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. La poca luz que empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana, le molesto. Ni si quera porque las cortinas eran gruesas y oscuras, ayudaba. Se volvió al otro lado, sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo. Su mente empezó a despabilarse, recordándole lo que había sucedido el día anterior y por consiguiente en donde se encontraba: en el pasado, para ser más específico en 1995. Aun le parecía increíble lo que estaba pasando. Pero era cierto y lo estaba viviendo, él, sus hermanos y Scorpius. A partir de la comida, el resto del día, transcurrió en anécdotas por parte de Remus y Sirius contando sus bromas y travesuras en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, con su abuelo, como los Merodeadores y los problemas que le ocasionaban a la Profesora McGonagall. Esta de más decir que, James había estado más que maravillado, pues él también comentaba sus propias bromas y travesuras, con nada más ni nada menos que con sus ídolos. Él fue el que mejor tomo la situación. No le sorprendía. Su hermano tenia una fisilidad envidiable para adaptarse a las cosas, excepto en algunos casos. Y Lily y Scorpius, al parecer también lo habían tomado bien. Sus abuelos solo hicieron una que otra pregunta sobre, si eran buenos abuelos, cuántos nietos tenían y si tío Charlie, se casaría. Pero nada que revelara demasiado. Lo que fue un alivio, pues llego un momento en que creyó que harían una pregunta sobre los gemelos y relacionado con su difunto tío Fred. Pero aunque fueron preguntas inocentes, tuvieron la precaución de elegir bien las palabras, algo que llamo la atención de Remus, pero que fue obvio que decidió mantenerse callado. Ahora ya sabía a lo que sus padres y tíos se referían, cuando decían que Teddy, tenía más del carácter de su madre Tonks, que de Remus; algo que Ted, al que él y sus hermanos consideraban un hermano mayor, no tenía. Pues Remus era muy intuitivo.

Se oyeron ruidos abajo. Agudizo el oído. Abajo se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, de entrada, abrirse y cerrarse, y luego pasos apresurados y voces, que no pudo identificar, saludando. A sus abuelos, Sirius y Remus recibiéndolos. Por ultimo se escucho la puerta, que él supo era la de la cocina, cerrarse. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sucedía? Pasaron unos veinte minutos, en los que se escucharon exclamaciones de incredulidad, asombro, indignación, protesta y mucho más. Después todo se calmo, las voces dentro de la cocina ya no eran audibles. Escucho otro par de pasos acercarse a su cuarto, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y luego un cuerpo se le echo encima, aplastándolo.

-¡Albus! Levántate, levántate –James daba brincos encima de él-. Vamos. Ven conmigo.

-Primero quítate – se quejo. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Iba a matar a James, si no tenía una buena razón para haberlo despertado. Lo miro, lucia emocionado y ansioso-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ven, rápido –lo apresuro. Se levanto de encima de él y salió apresurado de ahí.

Se levanto de la cama. Acomodo su camisa para dormir y salió detrás de James. Lo encontró recargado en la baranda de la escalera, mirando hacia abajo. Se acerco.

-James ¿Qué…

-¡Shh! –lo cayo-. Hay una reunión de la Orden. Les están contando sobre nosotros –le informo susurrando.

-¡Oh! –exclamo. Pero luego interesado pregunto en voz baja-. ¿Y quienes están?

Mantuvieron bajo el tono de voz.

-Solo son Tonks, Kingsley y ¡Alastor Moody! –contesto emocionado ante el ultimo nombre.

-¡¿En serio?! –dijo emocionado, también. El hombre era una leyenda.

-Sí. Él fue el mas difícil de convencer acerca de nosotros. ¡Es todo un paranoico! Creyó que Sirius y los demás estaban bajo el maleficio _Imperius_ y que en realidad éramos Mortifagos. Quiso vernos y someternos a un interrogatorio con _veritaserum_. Pero la abuela, enojada, le digo que no. Ya sabes con ese tono que la abuela suele usar con tío Ron y George, cuando hacen de las suyas con tío Percy y que les augura una muerte segura. Sabio el hombre decidió dejarlo por las buenas. Al parecer sabe que con la abuela Molly hay que ser cuidadoso.

-Sí. La abuela es de temer –estuvo de acuerdo Albus-. Pobre. Apuesto a que jamás se enfrento a alguien como ella –lo compadeció.

-Sí… Al parecer el Profesor Dumbledore también iba a venir pero sucedió algo en el Colegio y no pudo asistir –dijo James. Detrás de ellos se abrió una puerta, voltearon, eran Lily y Scorpius, saliendo de esta, se acercaron mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañada. Creía que sus hermanos seguirían dormidos.

-Hay una reunión de la Orden. Les cuentan sobre nosotros –le dijo James. A Lily se le dibujo una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Y mi padrino también esta? –pregunto emocionada. ¿Como reaccionaria al enterarse que ella era su ahijada?

-Sí. Kingsley, también –le contesto Albus.

-Pero no escucho nada –se quejo. Los de adentro habían dejado de hablar en voz alta.

-Haber. Acérquense –James saco algo rosado, de un bolsillo delantero, de su pantalón. Eran unas orejas extensibles. Dejo caer una justo enfrente de la puerta de la cocina. Y la otra la mantuvo en medio de los cuatro. Podían escuchar claramente lo que se decía adentro.

-Si no fuera por Harry… Si no fuera por Harry. No sabríamos que Voldemort regreso… –esa era la voz de Sirius.

-¿A que se refiere? –pregunto Lily, temerosa, a sus hermanos. Scorpius, a su lado, la abraso. Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza. Ellos tampoco sabían.

-… No veo mucho problema en decirles a los muchachos lo que ocurre con su padre –continuo la voz de Sirius. Esto les asombro. ¿Qué ocurría con su padre? Ahora se lamentaban de no saber lo que ocurriría en estos tiempos.

-¿Entonces dicen que no saben nada? ¿Nada de lo que sucede en estos tiempos ni en los venideros? –la voz que hablo era grave y gruesa, con un tono retumbante. Lily sonrió. La reconoció, era la de Kingsley.

-No. Al parecer Harry se los oculto –contesto Sirius.

-Y por algo debió haber sido. Sirius –dijo Molly. Se escuchaba enojada -. No quieras involucrarlos ahora diciéndoles lo que sucede. Ginny y Harry debieron haberlos querido proteger no diciéndoles lo que sucedió en estos tiempos. Después de todo es una guerra de lo que estamos hablando. No es un asunto que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Son solo niños.

-James dijo que se los iba a contar en cuanto Lily cumpliera catorce. No se los iba a ocultar por siempre –objeto Sirius, con leve enfado-. Y James y Albus ya no son unos niños, Molly.

-Pero tampoco son adultos, Sirius –trato de razonar Molly.

-No los trates como si fueran tus hijos.

-No lo serán. Pero si son mis nietos. ¿A quien más tienen?

-Me tienen a mí. Que soy el padrino de su padre. Yo también vendría siendo su abuelo.

-Pues vaya abuelo que tienen.

-Conozco a James. Tiene el mismo carácter que su abuelo. Quera saber lo que sucede –dijo ignorando el comentario de Molly. James asintió a lo dicho por Sirius, él quería saber. No le gustaba no saber que era lo que sucedía, sobretodo si tenía que ver con su padre.

-Él no es el James que tú cociste, Sirius –le refuto.

-Bueno. Ya basta de discutir –ordeno una voz áspera, masculina. Albus se tenso. Ese tenia que ser Alastor Moody, pues era el único al que no había escuchado hablar -. El asunto es ¿Si les decimos o no? –hubo un momento de silencio reflexivo.

-Lo mejor seria contarles solo lo necesario. Sin los detalles más oscuros –oyeron decir a su abuelo, después de unos minutos. Lo que dijo los molesto un poco. Entendían que quisiera protegerlos. Pero querían saber todo y detalles.

-No lo creo. Tienen derecho a saberlo –dijo Sirius.

-Pero entiende, Sirius. Son solo muchachos de no más de16 años. Que necesidad tienen de saber que un mago tenebroso anda en busca de acabar con media Comunidad Mágica –dijo su abuela Molly.

-¿Entonces prefieres que se enteren por otros medios? ¿Por lo que dice el Ministerio o El Profeta? –pregunto Sirius.

-Creo que la mejor forma de protegerlos es diciéndoles la verdad. Para que no se dejen llevar por lo que dice el Ministerio por no saber lo que en realidad sucede. ¿No creen? –dijo una voz aguda pero suave de mujer.

-¿Quien es? –pregunto Lily.

-Es Tonks, la madre de Teddy –contesto James. Scorpius se tenso. Esa mujer era su tía. Lily, que estaba a su lado, sintió su reacción y entrelazo su mano con la de él. Scorpius la miro y clavo su mirada en la de ella. Lily no necesito de palabras para saber que le agradecía su apoyo. Con verse a los ojos les bastaba.

-Dumbledore nos dijo que les informáramos según nuestro criterio. Que podríamos omitir ciertas cosas, pero que de nada serviría puesto se enteraran tarde o temprano. ¿Así que no veo realmente cual es el caso en no decirles todo de una vez? –se hoyo a Remus, recordándoles.

-Entonces esta decidido. Les diremos –dijo Kingsley.

-Molly. Llámalos –dijo Arthur. Se escucho el chirrido de una silla recorrerse y pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, levantaron la oreja lo más rápido que pudieron y se retiraron a sus cuartos cada uno. La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-¡Niños es hora de levantarse! ¡Apúrense a bajar! –les grito.

Los chicos decidieron esperar quince minutos para bajar. Después de pasado este tiempo bajaron a la cocina, trataron lo mas posible de disimular el nerviosismo que los invadía. Bueno el esfuerzo lo hacían James y Albus. Porque Lily y Scorpius eran unos maestros en ocultar las emociones cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Cuando entraron las miradas de todos los recibieron. Pero las que mas pudieron sentir fueron las de tres de ellos; Kingsley, los veía con cierta incredulidad y después de unos minutos de analizarlos, cualquier rastro de duda se esfumo, su parecido con sus respectivos padres, lo convenció. Sonrió con simpatía, los había incomodado con su escrutinio. Tonks, los miraba con cierto asombro y curiosidad, también notando el parecido con sus progenitores. Después enfoco su mirada en Scorpius, su parecido con su primo Draco, era asombroso. Le sonrió, (esto descoloco a Scorpius pero lo oculto) por lo que les habían dicho al parecer él no tenia las mismas creencias que su padre y sus abuelos. Por ultimo, Alastor estaba todavía renuente, aun le pasaba por la cabeza hacerles ese interrogatorio. Pero podía ver a Molly, ella lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Decidió mejor olvidar esa idea. Les dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Siéntense muchachos enseguida estará el desayuno –les dijo su abuela, que se retiro al final de la mesa y se puso cortar verduras.

James se sentó al lado derecho de Kingsley, quedando enfrente de Remus; al lado derecho de este último se sentó Lily, quedando enfrente de su padrino Kingsley, y Scorpius a su lado, de ella, quedando así enfrente de su tía, Tonks. Albus se sentó al lado izquierdo de Remus, quedando en medio de él y su abuelo, que estaba a la derecha de Sirius, que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Bueno. No creo que no los conozcan –dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio un poco incomodo que se había generado.

-Sí. Los conocemos –afirmo Lily. Había mentido, pues dos de ellos habían muerto en la segunda Guerra Mágica, como decían los libros. Le sonrió a Kingsley. Volteo a ver a sus hermanos preguntándoles, con la mirada, si estaría bien decir que Kingsley, es o seria su padrino.

-No creo que afecte en nada –la dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Los adultos los miraron sin entender.

-Lo que sucede es que, Kingsley es el padrino de Lily –les dijo Albus. Ante esto todos se mostraron sorprendidos. Sobretodo el aludido que no supo como reaccionar.

-¿En serio? –fue todo lo que pudo decir después de unos momentos, para luego mirar y sonreírle a la niña que estaba enfrente de él. Lily asintió-. ¡Vaya! Eso es fantástico. Espero ser buen padrino.

-El mejor. Te lo aseguro.

-Mamá. A veces se molesta, porque entre tú y papá la miman demasiado. Pero por mas que los reprende lo siguen haciendo igual –le dijo Albus, dirigiéndose a Kingsley. Ante esto los adultos soltaron una risita, imaginándose a Harry y Kingsley siendo regañados por Ginny. Después todos se pusieron serios.

-Bueno, muchachos. Hemos tenido una reunión y decidimos hacerles saber todo lo que esta pasando en el Mundo Mágico, tanto como en el Muggle –dijo Sirius. Los chicos asintieron ansiosos por escucharlos.

-¿Harry les llego a mencionar alguna vez que tuvo un juicio, por haber usado su encantamiento _Patronus_ frente de un muggle? –les pregunto su abuelo Arthur.

-No, al menos que yo recuerde –contesto Albus. James tuvo un ligero estremecimiento, su padre solo pudo haberlo usado por una razón.

-Bueno. Pues lo tuvo… -James interrumpió a su abuelo.

-Pero para haber usado un encantamiento _Patronus_ tuvo que haber sido… -ya no pudo continuar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él se había llegado a enfrentar a un _dementor _en los límites del Callejón Diagon y del Callejón Knockturn, cuando había usado el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta para salir una tarde al anochecer de Hogwarts. Al parecer el _dementor_ andaba haciendo rondas por el lugar, por orden del Ministerio, pues un mago andaba causando problemas y se creía que andaba por esos alrededores, algo de lo que él no se había enterado y lo había hecho bien, pero no había sido una agradable experiencia. Tal hecho fue ocultado a su familia, solo él y su padre lo sabían.

-Atacado por _dementores_ –termino Remus la frase por él-. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Pero nadie sabe como fue que aparecieron en el mundo muggle. Y lo atacaron precisamente a él –dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-El caso es que hubo un juicio frente a todo el Wizengamot –continuo Arthur-. En el que, Dumbledore lo defendió e hizo que lo absolvieran de los cargos, pues esta prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Claro que el Ministerio no quedo muy contento con esto.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene el Ministerio de Magia en contra de mi padre? –pregunto James, que tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-Que lo vean. De todos modos lo sabrán –dijo Alastor, que se encontraba, parado, recargado en una pared enseguida de Sirius. Kingsley le pasó a James el Profeta, lo tomo, en los lados había pequeños artículos, pero en el centro se encontraba una foto de su padre de quince años, arriba de esta el encabezado que ponía "_El joven que mintió_".

-"El joven que mintió" –leyó en voz alta-. ¿Por qué dicen que miente? ¿Sobre que? –pregunto confundido.

-El año pasado Harry fue testigo del regreso de ya-sabes-quien y el Ministerio se niega a creerlo –le aclaro su abuelo.

-De Voldemort –dijo Albus, sin poder creer que su padre haya presenciado tal cosa. Sus hermanos y Scorpius estaban igual.

-No digas su nombre –mascullo Arthur.

-También han atacado a Dumbledore –les dijo Sirius. La foto en el diario cambio de la de su padre a una del que, James reconoció como Cornelius Fudge el Ministro de Magia, actual. Las palabras cambiaron a otras que decían "_Fudge: Todo en orden"._

-"Fudge; todo en orden". –volvió a leer en voz alta.

-Fudge esta usando todo su poder y su influencia en El Profeta… Para desacreditar a cualquiera que diga que el Señor Tenebroso regreso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto James, indignado de como estaban tratando a su padre. Sus hermanos estaban igual incluso Scorpius, que se mantenía atento a la conversación.

-El Ministro piensa que, Dumbledore quiere su puesto –dijo Remus, enfrente de él.

-Pero no es cierto. Nadie que tenga un poco de sentido común creería eso –dijo James, con molestia.

-Ese es el punto –dijo Remus, que tenia sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa-. Fudge no tiene sentido común. El miedo lo tiene paralizado… -hizo una pausa. Paso su mirada por todos los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa-. El miedo hace que la gente haga cosas terribles, James –este lo miro con intensidad. El rostro de Remus se ensombreció -. La última vez que, Voldemort tomo el poder, casi destruyo lo que mas valoramos… Ahora que regreso, supongo que el Ministro va a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar enfrentarse a la horrible verdad –los hermanos tenían gestos pensativos. Sabían a que se refería, pues fue en la Primera Guerra Mágica que Voldemort asesino a sus abuelos paternos, pero no sabían más que eso. La voz de Sirius los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Creemos que Voldemort quiere reconstruir su ejército. Hace catorce años, tenía a muchos bajo sus órdenes. No solo brujas y magos, si no toda clase de criaturas. Ha estado reclutando últimamente; y nosotros tratamos de hacer lo mismo… -Sirius le dirigía miradas tanto a James como a Albus. Molly se mantenía atenta a lo que decía Sirius. James lo miraba sin parpadear-. Pero armar su ejercito no es lo único que le importa –dijo dando a entender algo. Ojoloco carraspeo, pero lo ignoro-. Creemos que Voldemort busca algo más…

-Sirius –pronuncio Ojoloco con un tono de advertencia. Ya estaba hablando demasiado. Sirius lo volvió a ignorar.

-Algo que le falto la última vez.

-Algo como… Como un arma –inquirió dudoso James, que fuera eso.

-No. ¡Ya basta! –dijo Molly, enfadada. Se acerco a James y le quito el diario-. Son solo unos muchachos. Si les dices algo más, mas vale que los unas a la Orden de una vez.

-Sí, quiero unirme. Si Voldemort tiene un ejército, peleare –dijo James decidido.

-Es verdad se trata de nuestro padre. No lo dejaremos solo en esto –estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

-Pero. ¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con mi padre? –pregunto Lily, levantándose de la silla y causando tensión en el ambiente. Todo se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir.

-Lily… -intento decir Remus.

-No intenten evadir la pregunta –refuto. Su actitud les hizo recordar, a los Merodeadores, a su abuela Lily Evans-. Ustedes mismos decidieron contarnos todo.

-Cariño. Eso no es algo fácil de explicar –trato de razonar su abuela.

-Se los diremos, pero no ahora. Creo que con lo que saben por ahora es suficiente, pero lo sabrán. Pueden estar seguros –les dijo Sirius. Los muchachos asintieron de acuerdo.

Después de esto prosiguieron a desayunar. El desayuno fue de lo mas ameno, divertido e incomodo en algunos casos. Pues Tonks no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a su sobrino, acerca de él.

-Vamos –lo alentó-. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Juegas quidditch? ¿En que posición? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tienes novia? –pregunto atropelladamente. Pero ante la última pregunta, Scorpius no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Lily, que estaba conversando con Kingsley. Tonks se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió enternecida, a lo que Scorpius se percato y decidió contestar las preguntas para que no sacara el tema a relucir.

-Amm… Tengo quince y sí, me gusta el quidditch, soy buscador y no, no tengo novia -término por zanjar el tema. Pero fue extraño, pues por alguna razón su voz no tuvo el mismo tono de voz frio e indiferente que solía usar con alguien que no fueran sus padres o Lily. Pero no termino ahí, pues Tonks siguió bombardeándolo con más preguntas.

El resto del día pasó entre más pláticas. James, que quería ser Auror, no paraba de pedirle consejos a Ojoloco a lo que este se mostraba complacido y alagado. Scorpius aun no podía escabullirse de su tía y lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de suplica a Lily para que lo salvara de seguir contestando el interrogatorio al que lo tenia sometido Tonks, a lo que Lily solo le sonreía y volvía a su platica con su padrino. Albus se encontraba platicando con Sirius y Remus y sus abuelos de la gran familia Weasley. Contaba muchas historias divertidas pero todas acerca de los partidos de Quidditch que se llevaban acabo en el patio de la Madriguera. Y así paso el resto del día, hasta que fue tiempo de que los tres aurores se retiraran prometiendo visitarlos de nuevo. Tonks no se pudo contener y le dio un fuerte abraso a su sobrino. Scorpius sintió como le sacaba el aire de los pulmones que de no haber sido por que Alastor, que la apuro lo hubiera asfixiado.

El día siguiente paso de forma demasiado rápida para los muchachos pues los nervios y las ansias los tenían a flor de piel, pero también inventaron la historia y los nombres que usarían y se los informaron a todos incluido el Profesor Dumbledore. En la mañana del cuarto día, Scorpius y Lily se encontraban platicando en la habitación del primero.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Lily, pues desde el día anterior, Scorpius se había mostrado demasiado pensativo. Ella intuía que podría ser.

Scorpius se encontraba sentado en el centro de la cama a la forma india, mirando un punto fijo sin prestarle atención. Lily suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para dejarlo solo pero la voz de Scorpius la detuvo.

-Sera difícil… -volteo a ver a Lily-. Estar conviviendo con mi padre. Él en este tiempo no es el hombre que nosotros conocemos –dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre. Lily se acerco, se subió a la cama y se sentó en su regazo de lado para poder verlo al rostro. Scorpius se tenso para luego relajarse.

-Lo se –dijo mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla de forma suave. Scorpius cerró los ojos sintiendo mejor su caricia-. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Es mejor asistir a Hogwarts que permanecer aquí encerrados –Lily lo abraso por la cintura. Scorpius abrió los ojos clavando su mirada en la de ella-. Además no estarás solo, yo estaré contigo –le sonrió. Scorpius tuvo el impulso de besarla pero se controlo estoicamente. Sabía que no podía, no solo porque arruinaría la amistad que había entre los dos, aunque no podía mentirse era algo más que amistad, si no que él tenía quince y ella trece. La diferencia de edad no era tanta, en realidad no era el problema. El problema radicaba en la familia de ella, pues los Weasley no verían con buenos ojos que una sus princesas, la más pequeña, se viera al lado de un Malfoy. Si muy apenas habían aceptado su amistad, un noviazgo seria otra cosa. En cambio su familia era otro caso, pues ellos ya habían visto venir su amistad. Aquel tercer año y el primero de ella causo una gran conmoción pues la pequeña Potter había quedado en Slytherin, en ese año ella trato por todos los medios de acercarse a él y ser su amiga y él la rechazaba e incluso llegaba a decirle unos que otros insultos pero ninguno perecía funcionar pues ella no dejaba de insistir. Aquellas primeras vacaciones, en su tercer año, ella le había enviado cartas contándole de sus vacaciones como si fueran amigos a las que él no respondió, algo que él supuso, ella ya sabia que no haría pero no por eso dejo de insistir y llegar cartas el resto de las vacaciones. Tanto insistía, que permanecía a su lado el tiempo que pudiera haciéndolo acostumbrarse a su cálida presencia, pero al faltar casi un mes para terminar el año se dio por vencida y se alejo de él, ese ultimo mes él añoro su compañía y a pesar de inconscientemente o no buscar de alguna u otra forma su compañía ella ya no hacia nada por hablarle ni si quera mirarlo. De esa forma termino el año y en las vacaciones de fin de año sus cartas dejaron de llegar sumiéndolo en un estado de depresión que a él le sorprendió y su familia preocupo. Por eso su padre hablo con él, diciéndole que a él no le molestaría que tuviera una amistad con ella, lo que lo sorprendió pues su padre estaba dispuesto a olvidar sus diferencias con los Weasley pero sobretodo con Harry Potter. Así fue como una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts, él le envió una carta diciéndole que le gustaría hablar con ella en la estación de King's Cross, el día que regresarían a clases, allí fue donde estaba dispuesto a disculparse con ella y decirle que aceptaba su amistad. Pero Lily lo sorprendió abrazándolo y diciéndole que no tenia que decir nada y que ahora eran amigos. Y él solo pudo sonreír, al igual que sus padres que habían presenciado todo incluyendo a la familia Potter y Weasley.

-Scorpius. Scorpius ¡Scorpius! –Le llamo Lily sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Nos habla la abuela. Tenemos que bajar.

Abajo, en la cocina, estaban todos esperándolos.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí –dijo Molly.

-Bueno muchachos. Ya no tardan en llegar por ustedes y es hora de cambiarles el aspecto –les informo Remus, con barita en mano.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo James, horrorizado. Sirius soltó una carcajada, ya se esperaba una reacción así de parte de James-. No, señor. Me reusó a que me sometan a tal atrocidad –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo de que no? –dijo Molly, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido. James tembló-. ¿Y entonces que pretendes? No puedes ir así a Hogwarts.

-Molly tiene razón. Debemos cambiarles las facciones para que no se note el parecido con sus padres –dijo Sirius. James suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tenían razón.

-Bueno, ya que.

Remus se acerco a Lily y Scorpius. Agito su varita enfrente del rostro de Lily, murmurando hechizos que fueron difíciles de entender. Y luego pasó a Scorpius e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sirius por su parte hizo lo mismo con James y Albus. Una vez terminaron les entregaron unos espejos para que se vieran.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? –pregunto Remus.

-Pues… -Lily ahora tenía el cabello rubio-pelirrojo y los ojos más claros casi topacio, la nariz y los labios los tenia igual, pero su cara ahora tenia forma de corazón-. Me gusta –dijo al fin sonriéndole a Remus. Scorpius tenia el cabello rubio-cenizo, casi igual que Remus o mas bien su primo Ted, la nariz mas afilada y los ojos azules grisáceos.

-Me parece bien –dijo dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a Remus.

-A mi también me gusta –el cabello de Albus ahora era café-cobrizo y los ojos de un oscuro topacio con iris verdes, y su cara mas alargada y mentón un poco mas ancho.

-No me quejo –James tenia el mismo color de cabello que Albus, y los ojos igual que Lily, y la cara un poco mas ancha, en todo lo demás estaba igual pero ahora al menos el parecido con Harry y su padre James, no era visible tanto en él como en Albus-. Sigo siendo igual de atractivo –dijo con arrogancia. Remus y Sirius soltaron una risita y el primero se pregunto si no había una forma para cambiarle la actitud también. Molly solo negó con la cabeza y resoplo exasperada ¿Cómo le haría su hija para controlar a James? Albus, Lily y Scorpius solo se encogieron de hombros pues ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de James.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose, se escucho. Alastor apareció entrando a la cocina junto con Tonks y Kingsley. Alastor parecía de mal humor.

-Ya llegaron –anuncio Sirius.

-Ya están listos –gruño con evidente enfado.

-Sí. Ya están. Iré por sus baúles –Molly salió de la cocina apresurada.

-¿Creí que el Profesor Dumbledore nos iba a llevar a Hogwarts? –dijo Albus confuso.

-Lo iba, tiempo pasado. Ahora nosotros los vamos a llevar. Nosotros seremos su guardia. ¡Así que caminen! ¡Dense prisa! –los apresuro. Todos salieron de la cocina. Molly ya tenía los baúles de todos en el vestíbulo y veía a Orión con el entrecejo fruncido, que estaba también esperándolos.

-¡Orión! Se me había olvidado –Lily se hinco al lado del lobo abrasándolo-. ¿Creen que pueda llevarlo a Hogwarts? –pregunto. Ladeo la cabeza y puso ojitos tristes como de cachorrito. Tonks no pudo resistirlo y se lanzo a abrasarla. Sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza, esa era la estrategia que Lily siempre usaba para salirse con la suya.

-Pues… si no hay de otra –todos voltearon a ver a Ojoloco, sorprendidos. Él por lo general no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. Lily sonrió victoriosa.

-Dumbledore nos dijo que si querías podías llevarlo. Hagrid se hará cargo de él –dijo Kingsley sonriéndole.

-Bueno. Pórtense bien –les dijo Molly. Se acerco a los muchachos para abrasarlos-. James no hagas muchas travesuras y trata de no juntarte mucho con Fred y George no quiero saber los problemas que ustedes tres podrían causar juntos. Aun así, Minerva me mantendrá informada.

-Si, abuela. No te preocupes –le dijo sonriendo y cara de que no rompería ni un plato. Claro que su abuela no se lo creyó, no por nada era madre de los gemelos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a Albus.

-Albus cuídate y trata de mantener a tu hermano a raya. De ti tengo el consuelo de que no eres tan fanático de las bromas. De igual forma no te juntes demasiado con tus tíos no quiero que te lleven por el mal camino –lo abrazo y beso la mejilla.

-Descuida abuela, lo hare. No te preocupes –le devolvió el abrazo, sonriéndole.

-Lily, cielo. Cuídate, a ti no te dijo nada porque se que te portaras bien y no te meterás en problemas. Avísame si tu hermano James hace de las suyas.

-Lo hare –Lily abrazo a su abuela y le sonrió. Molly abrazo sorpresivamente a Scorpius.

-¡Oh! Cariño tu también cuídate. A ti también te voy a extrañar, pero volverán para las vacaciones de Navidad –le dio un beso en la mejilla y Scorpius no pudo mas que sonreírle sinceramente.

Sirius se quedo mirando como todos salían con dejo de melancolía. James se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te escribiré para contarte todas las bromas que hago en Hogwarts –le susurro para que su abuela no lo escuchara.

-Si se entera Molly –le dijo divertido.

-¡Bah! A la abuela, yo la se controlar –dijo sonriente y con un brillo de astucia en los ojos que delataba que no por nada era sobrino de los gemelos. Sirius solo negó con la cabeza. Albus y Lily también se despidieron de él.

-Bueno todos afuera. Es hora de irnos –Remus tomo los baúles de James y Albus y Tonks los de Lily y Scorpius. Todos salieron de la casa y Alastor los llevo hasta una pequeña plaza.

El cielo estaba despejado y oscuro. Aun era demasiado temprano para que el sol apareciera y entonces entendieron porque los habían despertado tan temprano. Pues así era posible que los muggles no los detectaran. Alastor hizo aparecer una jaula e hizo que Orión se metiera en ella, para después atar la jaula con un arnés que colgaba de su escoba. Tonks y Remus ataron los baúles a sus respectivas escobas.

-Supongo que tienen escobas, así que sáquenlas –ordeno Moody. Los chicos obedecieron en el acto-. Bien, pues móntenlas todos. ¡Despeguen!

Todos despegaron con fuerza. El aire fresco de la mañana despejo la mente de todos. Allá abajo todo empezaba a alejarse y encogerse rápidamente hasta difuminarse. Los adultos cerraron círculo en base a ellos.

-¡A la derecha! ¡Todos a la derecha! –grito Moody, que iba enfrente. Todos giraron con brusquedad-. ¡Asciendan! ¡El sol empieza a salir, necesitamos más altitud!

Acataron la orden y ascendieron. Arriba el frio les calo en los huesos e hizo que se estremecieran a pesar de los rayos del sol que se empezaban a asomar. Las corrientes de aire pasaban con brusquedad haciéndolos tambalear en sus escobas. Los muchachos volaban con maestría pues no por nada eran jugadores de quidditch. Paso una media hora cuando los verdes prados empezaron a verse. Sobrevolando las bastas tierras verdes, pasaron una hora más.

-¡Desciendan!

Todos siguieron a Moody en una caída en picada. Los ocho aterrizaron en una colina. Moody se apresuro a desganchar la jaula y sacar a Orión. Lo mismo hicieron Remus y Tonks con los baúles.

-Andando –Moody camino hasta la cima y todos lo siguieron. En esta había un jarrón viejo de cristal. De inmediato supieron que era un traslador-. Desde aquí, ustedes siguen solos. El traslador los llevara hasta el portón de Hogwarts. Ahí McGonagall los estará esperando.

-Buena suerte. Recuerden cual es la historia que dirán por si sus padres les hacen preguntas o tal vez prefieran esperar a que vuelvan a Grimmauld Place–les dijo Remus.

-Ya veremos como se dan las cosas. Pero lo más probable es que vayamos a esperar hasta volver con ustedes para tener alguien que nos respalde –dijo Albus.

-Bien no olviden también cuales serán sus nombres –todos asintieron.

-¡Ya! Agarren sus baúles –los chicos obedecieron y se acercaron al traslador-. ¡Tómenlo!

Todos tocaron el jarrón con un dedo, incluso el lobo lo toco con su pata. Sintieron como un gancho los jalaba del estomago y el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies. Chocaron unos contra otros y después de unos segundos tocaron la fría grama del suelo. Se levantaron algo desorientados. Tardaron un poco en orientarse pero cuando lo hicieron pudieron darse cuenta que se encontraban enfrente del portón de Hogwarts como les había dicho Ojoloco.

-Ya llegaron –dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de la Profesora McGonagall. De las sombras de unos arboles salió a la vista de los chicos, deteniéndose en el portón que se encontraba abierto-. ¡Dense prisa! –tomaron sus baúles y se apresuraron a entrar. Una vez adentro la Profesora cerro las rejas y el escudo, que protegía Hogwarts, se materializo por breves momentos-. Síganme.

Caminaron un poco hasta que enfrente de ellos se irguió el imponente castillo, un conjunto de torres, negro azabache contra el cielo que ya había aclarado. Fueron conducidos hasta dentro de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

-Entren al aula que se encuentra a su izquierda, ahí se podrán cambiar. Después diríjanse al Gran Comedor y esperen en las puertas a que los llamen. Una vez adentro serán presentados y seleccionados para su casa. Como ya sabrán y si no, el Profesor Dumbledore anunciara la incorporación de alumnos de intercambio provenientes del Instituto Durmstrang –les informo para luego desaparecer por las puertas que llevaban al Gran Comedor.

Se quedaron durante un minuto procesando lo que había dicho la Profesora y después de a uno a uno entraron al aula a cambiarse. Una vez ya los cuatro con su túnica se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ahí, a las puertas esperaron a que los llamaran. Mientras esperaban se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro y luego cuchicheos susurrantes. Los cuatro se encontraban ansiosos y nerviosos que hasta las manos les sudaban en verdad parecía que por primera vez entrarían a ser seleccionados. La voz del Director se escucho pidiendo silencio para después dar permiso a su entrada. James avanzo abriendo las puertas y quedaron a la vista de todos en el Gran Comedor.


	4. Nota

No merezco perdón, lo se.

Pero lo que sucedió fue que no tuve internet por dos semanas y el resto fue que mi musa me abandono. Sí, lo se excusas baratas, clichés pero que les puedo decir que no les hayan dicho ya, esa es la verdad.

Ahora solo me queda decir que el cuarto capitulo lo tengo casi listo y falta muy poco para que lo termine.

Mientras tanto pueden encontrar adelantos o Spoilers como gusten llamarlos en Twitter, búsquenme como 21Taisho.

Ahí verán varios Spoilers.

Tratare de no demorar tanto.

Se cuidan.

Besos.

Chao.


	5. Los nuevos alumnos y la Suma Inquisidora

Perdón, perdón, perdón.

Siento haberme tardado tanto.

Las vacaciones, semana Santa, ya saben la familia, en fin andaba un poco perdida.

Puras distracciones de las buenas y aparte de que me quede otra vez sin el bendito internet, ¡ah! y mi musa también se perdió pero ya regreso y aquí estoy.

Nos leemos mas abajo, ahora las dejo con lo que desean leer… el capitulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Simple y sencillamente no lo podía creer, el Ministro de Magia había nombrado a Dolores Umbridge: "Suma Inquisidora". Aquella mañana todos se habían enterado del nuevo cargo de Umbridge, por medio de _El Profeta _y claro Hermione exploto.

‒ **¡Ahora ya sabemos por qu****é**** nos han puesto a esa Umbridge! ¡Fudge aprobó el Decreto de Enseñanza y nos la ha impuesto! ¡Y ahora va y le da poderes para supervisar a los profesores! –Hermione respiraba muy deprisa y le brillaban los ojos****‒****. No puedo creerlo ¡Es un escandalo!**

Todo a partir de aquel momento fue de lo más estresante. El corte que tenia grabado en la mano aun no se había cerrado, con la frase «No debo decir mentiras», y dudaba que lo hiciera, pues el último comentario que había hecho en la clase de la profesora Umbridge, de que si bien Quirrell fue un buen profesor, había tenido un pequeño inconveniente: que lord Voldemort se asomaba por su turbante. Eso solo provoco que Umbridge le diera otra semana de castigo.

**Lo peor de aquella segunda semana de castigo fue, como había predicho George, la reacción de Angelina. **El martes, a la hora del desayuno, lo acorralo, cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y se puso a gritarle como loca.

‒ ¡En que demonios estas pensando Harry! ¡Como se te ocurre hacer otro de tus comentarios! ¡Es mi primer y ultimo año como capitana, quiero ganar no perder! ¡A este paso terminaremos en cuarto lugar y adiós a la copa de Quidditch! –y un sinfín de reclamos mas hasta que la profesora McGonagall se acercó desde la mesa de profesores.

‒**Señorita Johnson, ¿Cómo se atreve a montar semejante escandalo en el Gran Comedor? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!**

‒**Pero profesora… Han vuelto a castigar a Harry… –**y ahí empezó otro sermón de la profesora McGonagall.

Aquella misma semana Hermione le había propuesto enseñar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y fue en ese momento en que empezó a creer que a su amiga le afectaba estar tejiendo gorros para los elfos. Era la idea más descabellada que había escuchado jamás. Al parecer a Hermione se le olvidaba que el colegio entero, por no decir todo el Mundo Mágico, lo creía un loco chiflado y demente, quien iba a querer que él, les enseñara clases de Defensa, por lo que solo pudo aceptar pensarlo.

Una mañana, en el transcurso de la tercera semana de septiembre, Ron y Harry se disponían a dormitar un rato, en los sillones enfrente de la chimenea, antes de bajar a desayunar pero Hermione entro en ese momento, a la sala común, apresurada y ansiosa pero al ver a sus amigos dispuestos a dejarse llevar por Morfeo, como suelen decir los muggles, exasperada grito:

‒ ¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?! –ante el potente grito Harry y Ron se levantaron de un brinco y las caras asustadas. Ron al ver que solo era Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

‒ ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –le espeto enojado. Harry a su lado bostezaba soñoliento.

‒Como que, ¿Qué me pasa? La profesora McGonagall mando un aviso diciendo que tenemos que estar temprano en el Gran Comedor y ustedes pretenden dormirse otra vez –exclamo molesta‒. ¡Apúrense, que se hace tarde! ¡Rápido! –dijo para luego salir por el retrato. Harry y Ron muy a su pesar la siguieron, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a los cómodos sillones y suspirar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, este se encontraba ya casi lleno. Avanzaron hasta su mesa y tomaron asiento a mediación de la mesa. Harry intentaba ignorar los cuchicheos que se alzaban a sus espaldas.

‒ ¿Para que creen que nos hayan llamado tan temprano? –pregunto Ron, que empezaba a llenar su plato de huevo con tocino, pan tostado y se serbia jugo de calabaza.

‒No lo se –contesto distraídamente Hermione, mientras parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien buscas? –pregunto Harry.

‒A la profesora McGonagall, no esta en la mesa de los profesores ni Dumbledore tampoco.

Harry volteo a ver la mesa, era verdad, ninguno de los dos se encontraba. Eran los únicos que faltaban. Umbridge parecía irritada pero trataba de ocultarlo con su sonrisa que debía pasar por dulce. De pronto su mirada se cruzo con la del profesor Snape que lo veía con un brillo extraño en los ojos, se vio obligado a apartar la mirada cuando las puertas se abrieron, Dumbledore entraba, con semblante algo tenso, y se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Los tres amigos se miraron desconcertados, ¿qué ocurría? Después de unos quince minutos entro la profesora McGonagall y detrás de ella Filch, que llevaba el taburete sobre el que reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Filch avanzo hasta dejarlo delante de la mesa de profesores y se retiro. McGonagall permaneció a un costado con un pergamino enrollado en las manos. Una vez que no falto ningún alumno, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto.

‒Todos se deben estar preguntando, por que los hemos reunido a tan temprana hora… –dijo con voz sonora.

‒Vaya que si –se quejo Ron por lo bajo. Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro.

‒… Pues verán jóvenes. El día de hoy se integraran cuatro nuevos estudiantes a Hogwarts –los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban cosas como: "_No habla en serio", "¡Fantástico!", "Espero que sean guapos", "Pero ya empezaron las clases"_ y demás cosas por el estilo-. La razón por la que se están integrando ya empezadas las clases es debido a un pequeño inconveniente que hubo en su traslado a nuestra escuela. Pero al fin han llegado. Ellos provienen del Instituto Durmstrang, como alumnos de intercambio… -exclamaciones de asombro se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor-… Ustedes el año pasado ya tuvieron la agradable experiencia de convivir con alumnos de dicho Instituto y ahora tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo… –todo el lugar estaba sumido en cuchicheos que muy apenas ponían atención-. ¡Silencio! –al acto todos cesaron de hablar. Dumbledore hablo con voz serena-. Ahora por favor en unos instantes pasaran a hacer seleccionados para su respectiva casa. Así que démosle ¡la bienvenida! ¡Adelante! –todos voltearon a una sola dirección.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando ver a cuatro jóvenes de entre catorce y dieciséis o diecisiete años y todos ellos realmente atractivos. Caminaron un poco hasta que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. Todo el Gran Comedor los miraba asombrados y maravillados. Las chicas de tercero para adelante soltaban risitas tontas mirando a James, Albus y Scorpius. Mientras que los chicos no dejaban de ver fijamente a Lily, por lo que Scorpius la tomo de la mano y les dirigió una mirada fría y fulminante, Lily solo pudo sonreír.

McGonagall empezó recitar la lista.

‒Kreuk, Jensen –cuando empezó a caminar hacia el taburete, las chicas pudieron verlo mejor. Era alto, delgado pero musculoso, cabello alborotado color café-cobrizo, ojos topacio claros y sonrisa arrogante, avanzo con aires de suficiencia mientras todo el Gran Comedor se quedaba en silencio observándolo, Dumbledore lo veía con gesto divertido y negando con la cabeza, el profesor Snape bufo exasperado, y se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall, suspirando resignada le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y una voz empezó a hablar en su oreja.

‒Mmm… si, pareciera que volvemos a 1971, cuando tu abuelo ingreso al colegio –James se alarmo un poco-. No, no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo, pero déjame ver. Mmm… un hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, un viaje accidental ¿eh? O tal vez ¿no? Muy interesante, si… ¿Pero que hay de ti? Si…, idéntico a tu abuelo James Potter, y tus tíos los gemelos Weasley y algo de Sirius Black también. Mmm… valiente y poderoso, arrogante e impulsivo, pero también muy protector con tus hermanos y amigos. La amistad es algo que valoras mucho y tu familia es lo más preciado para ti. James Sirius Potter, tu mismo nombre lo dice: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa en cuestión prorrumpió en aplausos, después de recuperarse del asombro que causo la llegada de los nuevos. Harry, Ron y Hermione aun seguían un poco desconcertados pero también aplaudieron. James con una sonrisa, corrió hasta su mesa, con un dejo de _Deja vu_, y se sentó a un lado de su padre, quedando enfrente de su tía Hermione y tío Ron.

‒Hola. Supongo que ya lo escucharon, pero aun así, Jensen Kreuk –se presento con un saludo de mano, a lo que correspondieron los tres amigos, solo Harry se mostro un poco indeciso, al parecer él no lo consideraba un loco mentiroso, pensó. James se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente pensaba su padre así que trato de que su apretón de mano fuera cálido.

‒Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger y ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter –los presento. James le brindo una sonrisa resplandeciente a su padre, para que dejara de pensar cosas que no eran, a lo que Harry, confuso, se la devolvió tímidamente.

‒Un gusto –dijo, luego concentraron su atención en los otros.

‒Kreuk, Alan –pronuncio la profesora McGonagall. Al avanzar todos lo observaron también, dándose cuenta de que era un poco mas bajo que el primero y un poco menos delgado que Jensen, pero igual musculoso, cabello igual de alborotado y el mismo color café-cobrizo. Con aire sereno se sentó en el taburete y le fue colocado el sombrero.

‒ ¡Vaya, otro hijo de Harry! Y puedo ver en tu mente tu verdadera apariencia, sí… idéntico a Harry como James lo es de su abuelo. Con que Albus Severus ¿eh? No, no me sorprende en lo absoluto –a Albus tampoco le sorprendió, el sombrero solía saber todo de cada uno-. Mmm… también puedo ver que tuviste el mismo miedo de tu padre, al entrar a Hogwarts, de quedar en Slytherin, sí; posees astucia y unas ganas de que te reconozcan por quien eres en realidad y no por ser hijo de tus padres… -Albus se tenso-, pero no es suficiente para que pertenezcas a Slytherin. También posees valentía y osadía, oh si, pero inteligencia también hay mucha inteligencia, tal vez Ravenclaw no estaría mal. Veamos que mas, poder, tu y tu hermano poseen un poder sobresaliente de los demás magos y brujas, si, no por nada son hijos de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, la primera mujer nacida, en la familia, en muchas generaciones y menor de siete hermanos, oh si, yo los vi pasar a todos ellos hasta que tu madre apareció, sí, no cabe duda, no por nada eres hijo de tus padres, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus suspiro aliviado.

Los aplausos de la casa se elevaron eufóricos al tener ya a los dos primeros estudiantes de intercambio consigo, mientras que las otras casas hacían muecas de disgusto. Albus fue recibido entre aplausos, saludos y bienvenidas. Se sentó a un lado de su hermano James, que lo recibió con unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda.

‒Te tardaste hermanito –dijo burlón.

‒Yo no me tarde, fue el sombrero James –le aclaro, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error.

‒ ¿James? ¿No que te llamabas Jensen? –pregunto Hermione intrigada, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ron y Harry los veían con atención.

‒Si, pero mi segundo nombre es James –contesto rápidamente, aliviado de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Le pego un puntapié a Albus por debajo de la mesa. Albus bajo la cabeza conteniendo un gruñido de dolor.

‒ ¡Oh!

‒Pero me gustaría que me llamaran, James me gusta más que Jensen –pidió aprovechando el desliz de su hermano. No le gustaba el nombre que le habían escogido. Los demás parecieron aceptarlo y prestaron atención a la selección. Albus quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza a James pero decidió esperar a que su abuela lo regañara, lo disfrutaría más.

‒McFloy, Scorpius –el nombrado tenia el cabello rubio oscuro e igual tenia el cuerpo trabajado. Con su mirar frio e indiferente y su caminar altivo y elegante hicieron que algunos miradas se dirigieron inconscientemente a Draco Malfoy, el cual observaba todo con su usual indiferencia y fastidio.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el taburete, la mirada de Scorpius se cruzo con la del profesor Snape, y en cuestión de segundos fue como si, Snape hurgara en su mente y viera su preocupación por su padre, por lo que sabia le esperaba el próximo año y que nadie salvo él sabia, el querer estar a su lado y poderlo ayudar cuando el momento llegara, pero también su temor a ser descubierto, de que supieran quien realmente era. Todo eso si tardaban mas de un año en regresar ¿y si Voldemort los descubría? ¿Qué tan graves serian los daños en el futuro? Seguramente todo cambiaria para mal. No, no podía arriesgarse y poner a todos en peligro. Bien sabía que quedar en Slytherin solo significaría estar cerca de los seguidores de Voldemort y no solo él, si no también Lily, no definitivamente no podía arriesgarla aunque podría quedar en otro casa y así ella estaría en salvo, pero conociendo lo testaruda que era seguramente no lo dejaría solo y se lo agradecía. Pero a pesar de todo no quería dejar solo a su padre si el destino le daba la oportunidad de ayudar a su padre quería aprovecharlo y no dejarlo solo, pero ¿como lo hacia sin poner en peligro la identidad de todos?

Snape tenía el rostro impasible sin ninguna emoción que cruzara por su rostro contrario a lo que pasaba por su mente. Le sorprendía lo que le preocupaba al joven Malfoy y lo entendía. Definitivamente él era un Malfoy diferente.

De un momento a otro le permitió a Scorpius poder leer sus pensamientos.

Y Scorpius usando sus habilidades de _legeremancia_, lo hizo, leyó sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Snape estaba dispuesto a protegerlo tanto a él como a Lily, eso lo tranquilizo. Él se encargaría de su protección mientras estuvieran en ese tiempo y en la casa de Slytherin. Una vez comunicado el mensaje, Snape le dio un imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza.

En otro segundo su mirada se topo con la de Dumbledore, que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una mirada que le decía: "Se precavido".

Termino por llegar, se sentó y le fue colocado el sombrero, que al instante empezó a hablar en su oreja.

‒Un Malfoy, curioso muy curioso. Tus temores son comprensivos, es una época oscura en la que vivimos, y en la que han venido a parar. Sí, es peligroso muy peligroso que se enteren quienes son realmente. Valiente y noble, sí, cualidades poco vistas en un Malfoy y eso solo te hace admirable y diferente. Eres astuto y calculador, no deseas grandeza solo marcar la diferencia entre tus antepasados y tú. Poder, posees el mismo potencial que vi tanto en tu padre como en tu tío abuelo Sirius Black –sonrió, no creía que a Sirius le causara tanta gracia que lo llamaran tío abuelo, sobretodo abuelo‒. ¡Oh! Y astucia, inteligencia, valentía, nobleza y poder, pero muy bien balanceado con tu orgullo de Malfoy, sí un Malfoy diferente, pero aun así un ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los aplausos de dicha casa se elevaron como fuego artificiales. Scorpius con su mismo elegante caminar se dirigió a su mesa (no sin antes dirigir una mirada y asentimiento de cabeza, a la mesa de Gryffindor, que Albus y James le devolvieron) y se sentó a un lado de su tía Daphne, y un poco mas lejos, casi al final de la mesa, pudo ver a su madre Astoria Greengrass, una joven de piel aperlada cabello negro-azabache y ojos verdes oscuros, dos años menor que él, que le dirigió una amable sonrisa claramente de bienvenida que él le devolvió. Enfrente de él se encontraban sus tíos Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, y a su lado derecho su padre, flaqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Su padre le dirigió una mirada altiva y de desdén a lo que él se la correspondió de la misma manera, seria su padre y lo quería pero no se iba a dejar de él.

La selección continúo.

‒Kreuk, Lidya –ahora fue el turno de observar a Lily bajo su falsa apariencia. Su cabello rubio-pelirrojo y ondulado se movía en un suave vaivén al caminar de esa forma tan grácil y elegante; su rostro en forma de corazón y los ojos color topacio. Y lo que descoloco a todos fue su linda y sincera sonrisa que contrastaba con su caminar pues lo hacia con un porte altivo y orgulloso que los hacia saber de antemano en que casa quedaría.

Antes de sentarse en el taburete y que la profesora le pusiera el sombrero, Lily le sonrió de la forma mas cálida al profesor Snape y este no pudo evitar notar el gran parecido que tenia con su querida amiga Lily Evans; y muy a su pesar le devolvió la sonrisa. No era su Lily pero la iba a proteger.

‒ ¡Oh, vaya! La primera fémina Potter en dicha familia. Mmm… esto es fascinante –sonrió, el sombrero le había dicho lo mismo en su futuro‒, no cabe duda que eres hija de Ginny Weasley. Veamos posees coraje y valor pero también astucia e inteligencia, oh si, eres una alumna sobresaliente sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo igual que tu abuela Lily Evans, Ravenclaw podría ser ¿Gryffindor? No, definitivamente no. Astucia, inteligencia, ambición solo te hacen una ¡SLYTHERIN!

Al momento en que grito el sombrero Dumbledore y McGonagall dieron por confirmadas sus sospechas, Lily era una Slytherin y esa había sido la discusión que habían mantenido los hermanos mayores en su estancia en Grimmauld Place, el día que llegaron. Snape solo quería ver la cara que pondría Black cuando se enterase. Sí, la vida daba vueltas curiosas.

Antes de ir hacia su mesa, Lily fue a la de Gryffindor. Muchas miradas se posaron en ella, perplejas y asombradas. Ignorándolos se acerco a sus hermanos, abrazo a ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

‒Lidy, ellos son Hermione, Ron… –presentaba innecesariamente James pero tenia que hacerlo.

Lily se inclino por encima de la mesa y saludo a sus tíos con un beso en la mejilla lo que descoloco a Ron y Hermione.

‒… y Harry.

‒Hola, mucho gusto –saludo con voz cantarina.

Algo que no se esperaban es que Lily abrasara a Harry, este no pudo más que tensionarse a la vez que sentía una extraña calidez recorriendo su cuerpo.

‒Ho-Hola –balbuceo Harry, con un sonrojo muy notorio y apenado.

Albus decidió apiadarse de su padre.

‒Lidy, Scorpius te espera.

‒Sí, nos vemos luego –Lily capto la indirecta y se paso a retirar.

‒Bueno, ya es todo, no hay mas sorpresas por el día de hoy. Desayunen y buen provecho –el profesor Dumbledore camino hacia la salida del comedor.

Al pasar por la mesa, de Gryffindor, Harry busco la mirada del profesor pero este paso de largo. Algo que James noto.

‒Es muy linda tu hermana –comento Hermione.

‒Si, a pesar de ser una serpiente –dijo Ron sin el más mínimo tacto, como era costumbre en él.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada pero Ron se concentraba en untarle mermelada a su pan tostado que ni la vio. Mientras que James y Albus ni por ofendidos ni afectados se dieron por el comentario de su tío, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Harry volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Lidy saludaba a todos con esa linda sonrisa que ella poseía, dando por sentado lo que dijo Ron, algo extraño viniendo de él, mientras el otro chico llamado Scorpius les lanzaba miradas asesinas a los que se le quedaban viendo de mas y ella ni en cuenta.

‒Discúlpenlo, Ron tiene la gama emocional de una cucharadita –dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche.

‒Fafma effogfonal def qufeg (¿gama emocional de que?) –Ron tenia la boca tan llena de comida que a Albus y James les sorprendió que lograra articular esa frase incomprensible. Hermione y Harry hicieron una mueca de asco.

‒Traga-antes-de-hablar-Ronald –le dijo Hermione propinándole golpes en el hombro con su libró que traía‒. Que acaso tu mamá no te enseño modales.

‒ ¿Y a mi que dices? Míralo a él –Ron apunto con la mirada al frente.

James engullía su comida como poseso, perecía que no había probado bocado en meses. Y es que para James Sirius unas horas podían pasar por meses en cuanto a comida se refería. No por nada era un Weasley.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se perdió en las páginas de su libro de Runas Antiguas. Harry se encogió de hombros pero aun así notando un extraño parecido del chico con la forma de comer de su mejor amigo. Albus fulminaba a James ¿Qué acaso no podía ser menos obvio? Rodo los ojos dándose cuenta de la respuesta. No, no podía.

Después del desayuno sonó la campana que daba el inicio de la primera clase.

‒Los hermanos Kreuk y el señor McFloy, vengan conmigo.

La profesora McGonagall se los llevo ante la atenta mirada del trio.

* * *

La profesora los condujo hasta el despacho del director. En si, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo solo que la mayoría de los objetos plateados, sobre las mesas, que zumbaban y lanzaban bocanadas de humo, no estaban en el futuro despacho de McGonagall. La profesora se paso a retirar.

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba revolviendo unos pergaminos blancuzcos, que supieron eran horarios.

‒Profesor… -pronuncio James, captando la atención del director.

Los cuatro se mantenían parados enfrente del escritorio. El profesor levanto su mirada, atreves de sus anteojos de media luna, enfocándola en sus nuevos y peculiares alumnos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres sillas mas, aparte de la que ya se encontraba ahí.

‒Siéntense, por favor.

‒ ¿Ocurre algo, profesor? –pregunto Albus.

‒Si, verán muchachos he decidido que James cursara el quinto año junto a ustedes dos –señalo a Albus y Scorpius‒ y la señorita Potter cursara cuarto.

‒Pero yo ya tengo diecisiete –señalo James.

‒Ya me lo suponía, pero esto es necesario. Verán no es lo mas sensato que estén lejos de sus padres y ciertamente Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro que hay.

‒Pero yo estaría con Sirius y Remus, y mis abuelos en Grimmauld Place –trato de objetar James, que no le hacia gracia cursar de nuevo quinto y sexto.

‒James no es lo más conveniente –dijo el director con serenidad, que ya se esperaba reacciones así de parte James‒. Estos tiempos son peligrosos. En este tiempo Voldemort aun vive y su poder va en aumento, aparte de que creo saber que ya se han enterado de lo que dice _El Profeta,_ y por ende saben como esta ignorando El Ministerio su regreso. Además, Molly no te permitiría unirte a la Orden –dijo Dumbledore dejando en claro que se le había informado todo lo que se dijo en la pasada reunión a la que no pudo asistir.

James hizo una mueca pues el profesor había dado en el clavo, pues él lo que quería era unirse a la Orden. Suspiro resignado, sabiendo que no podría convencer al director. No por ahora.

‒En cuanto a sus padres se refiere. No les diremos quienes son hasta que ambos no empiecen su relación, todo con tal de evitar algún cambio y que ustedes no nazcan.

‒Ósea que en el caso de nosotros tres –apunto Lily a ella y sus hermanos‒, no será hasta el próximo curso.

‒Así es.

‒ ¿Por qué profesor? –pregunto Albus. Sabía que había algo que no les estaba diciendo.

‒Les daría explicaciones pero no lo creo conveniente por ahora.

James tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. La actitud del director no le daba buena espina sobre todo por que lo notaba esquivo. Pues cuando salió del comedor había visto como su padre buscabas u mirada y él lo ignoro.

A continuación el director levanto su varita y la agito enfrente de James.

James sintió como algo picoso le recorría el cuerpo entero causándole un estremecimiento para luego desaparecer.

‒ ¿Qué hizo? –pregunto sintiéndose raro.

‒Es un hechizo que te hará ver de dieciséis años –le explico‒. Veras si cursaras quinto, ¿no seria lo más normal que parecieras uno de quince? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida‒. Mas sin embargo a como veo las cosas creo que la apariencia de dieciséis años te vendrá mejor para pasar desapercibido el próximo año.

Los demás lo observaron no se veía tan diferente a simple vista pero si ponías atención si se veía un poco menos grande. Solo esperaban que nadie se diera cuenta del pequeño cambio.

‒Bueno, ¿algo más profesor? –pregunto Albus.

‒Sí, señorita Potter, la profesora McGonagall, la asesorara para que no tenga problemas en cursar el cuarto año.

Lily asintió de acuerdo.

‒Eso es todo, muchachos –el profesor les entrego sus horarios y pasaron a retirarse.

* * *

‒Si, claro –ironizo, burlón James, una vez que salieron del despacho‒. Como si la enana tuviera problemas con los estudios.

‒Cállate, James –le dijo Lily mientras lo fulminaba‒. Además, en cuanto a ti, es bueno que vuelvas a cursar quinto y sexto. Porque si mal no recuerdas, no tuviste muy buenas calificaciones en Runas, Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia.

James gruño.

‒En Historia de la Magia es comprensible, no hay alguien que no se duerma en esa clase –replico.

‒Pues no queras que la abuela Molly se entere, ¿verdad? –inquirió Lily con malicia.

‒ ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto con recelo.

‒A que se muy bien que en tu baúl traes la capa y el mapa.

James rechino los dientes y cerró las manos en puños, Lily lo tenía en sus manos.

‒Ya –los paro Albus antes de que la discusión se hiciera más larga‒. Las clases nos esperan.

Lily y James seguían matándose con la mirada.

Albus y Scorpius suspiraron, hoy iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

‒De verdad crees, que lo mejor es ocultarle a Potter, la existencia de sus hijos en este tiempo –el tono de voz era de duda y algo de desapruebo.

Dumbledore había mandado a llamar a Severus Snape, luego de que los chicos del futuro se habían retirado. Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas, por el despacho, pensativo.

La llegada de los hijos de Harry y el hijo de Draco cambiaba sus prioridades y sus planes para actuar ahora tenia que ocultar la existencia de los muchachos. No podía permitirse que Voldemort se enterara de tal hecho.

Se detuvo y fijo su mirada en su profesor de pociones.

‒Severus, tu tan bien como yo sabes de la conexión que existe entre Harry y el Señor Tenebroso –su voz detonaba un tinte de preocupación‒. Si Harry supiera de ellos y Voldemort lo viera dentro de su mente, si llegara a obtener dicha información sabría que el vencedor será Harry y no él. Seria una catástrofe que Voldemort se enterara y supiera el destino que le espera. Esos chicos representan la prueba de que en un futuro el mundo será libre de la amenaza de lord Voldemort… y la esperanza de que Harry al final saldrá vencedor de su destino.

Las palabras de Dumbledore quedaron flotando en el aire.

Snape le dio la razón. Si el Señor Tenebroso se enteraba no podía ni imaginar lo que le esperaba al mundo mágico. Un mundo oscuro para el Señor de las Tinieblas.

‒Entiendo.

El director camino hasta posarse enfrente de la ventana contemplando los jardines. Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno hablo, el profesor rompió el silencio.

‒Desde el verano sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort se entere de la conexión que existe entre la mente de Harry y la de él. Y solo Merlín sabe como usara eso a su favor –dijo con la mirada perdida en los limites de su colegio.

* * *

El día paso entre clase y clase. Las primeras clases no fueron inconveniente para Lily. Pues ella solía leer los libros de Albus y entendía la mayor parte y eso ahora la estaba ayudando. Y ahora se encontraba en el aula de transformaciones esperando a la profesora McGonagall. Cuando una suave voz muy conocida capto su atención.

‒Hola, ¿te importa si me siento junto a ti?

Lily levanto la mirada, su madre le sonreía de forma cálida.

Ginny en otra situación no habría pedido tal cosa pero esa chica le agradaba a pesar de ser Slytherin y que muy y apenas la había visto de lejos esta mañana.

Lily asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall entro imponiendo con su sola presencia el orden en el aula. Al girarse para quedar enfrente de la clase se sorprendió ligeramente de que Lily y Ginny estuvieran compartiendo pupitre, pero le alegro inmensamente, pues creía que le seria difícil a la niña acercarse a su madre por estar en Slytherin, y se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo habrán tomado en el futuro que Lily haya terminado en Slytherin?

‒Ahora muchachos, quiero que cambien al animal, que hay dentro de las jaulas, en otro totalmente diferente.

Varias jaulas se posaron de a dos en cada pupitre, cada una con diferente animal.

‒El hechizo ya lo conocen. Empiecen.

Todos los alumnos un tanto nerviosos empezaron con sus transformaciones. El hechizo _Feraberto_ se empezó a escuchar en toda el aula. Algunos de Slytherin, que les había tocado clase compartida con los leones, ya habían logrado transformar a su animal en otro. Había desde perros, zorros, liebres y tejones entre los de Slytherin y entre los de Gryffindor había conejos, gatos, pájaros y lechuzas. Mientras que algunos leones aun tenían problemas con sus transformaciones y también unos cuantos de Slytherin. Lily y Ginny lo habían logrado a la primera, lo que no le sorprendió a Lily pues sabia que su madre era buena en dicha materia. Una media hora mas tarde la profesora McGonagall pidió que transformaran la jaula junto al animal en un baúl. Algunos lo consiguieron, entre ellos madre e hija, y otros transformaban la jaula pero el animal seguía intacto dentro del baúl, y otros conseguían transformarlas en mitad baúl mitad animal. Paso una hora más para que la profesora diera por finalizada la clase.

Madre e hija salieron platicando del aula bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

* * *

Mientras tanto James, Albus y Scorpius habían compartido algunas clases con sus respectivos padres. Y ahora los hermanos Potter se dirigían a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando entraron en el aula la profesora ya estaba en su sitio. Vestida con un traje rosa pastel con brillantitos, su complexión, ahora que le ponían atención, asemejaba a un sapo. Pero James estaba seguro que el ser que se encontraba detrás de ese escritorio era en realidad una sapo al que le habían dado una poción multijugos de una mujer muy fea y solo estaba esperando a que abriera la boca para escucharla croar y confirmarlo. Los de Gryffindor ya se encontraban ahí.

‒Buenas tardes, alumnos –saludo una vez que ya todos tomaron asiento. Su voz no detonaba entusiasmo como veces anteriores‒. Como ya sabrán, tenemos nuevos compañeros. Así que daré de nuevo, por solo esta ocasión, los objetivos del curso.

Hermione resoplo.

Tomo su varita del escritorio y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura:_

_regreso a los principios básicos_

_Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva._

_Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva._

_Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva._

Una vez terminaron de leer, James y Albus fruncieron el seño. Eso que estaba escrito, en la pizarra no tenia nada que ver con la clase, pues lo único obvio que señalaba era que no practicarían magia defensiva si no solo la teoría de la misma, si era correcto o no, si era necesario o no dependiendo de la situación en la que llegaran a encontrarse. Y eso era absurdo teniendo en cuenta la época en la que se encontraban. Acaso era ciega como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía allá afuera o era otra de los que creían en lo que decía _El Profeta._

‒Eso es absurdo –espeto James.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él. Umbridge apretó los labios formando una línea recta y el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de molestia por el comentario del chico. Ya tenia suficiente con que no le hubiesen avisado acerca de la llegada de los alumnos nuevos como para soportar ahora sus reproches acerca de la nueva enseñanza que ella impartía.

‒Disculpe, pero ¿qué es lo que le parece absurdo de los objetivos de esta clase? –pregunto con falsa dulzura.

‒Todo –respondió con altivez.

Ahora todos lo miraban con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la actitud desafiante del chico.

Harry no sabia que pensar ni que hacer pues era obvio que si James seguía lo único que se ganaría seria un castigo con la profesora Umbridge y extrañamente, y sin saber porque, no deseaba que él tuviera esa clase de castigo que solo Umbridge era capas de infringir. Por otro lado se sentía medianamente contento que alguien aparte de él y Hermione sea capas de mostrar su desacuerdo con lo que Umbridge enseñaba.

‒Podría explicarse por favor –pidió con exagerada amabilidad.

Todos se mantenían expectantes ante la respuesta de James. Pero fue Albus el que respondió.

‒ ¿De que demonios nos va a servir la teoría para defendernos cuando allá afuera lo que se esta iniciando es una guerra contra Voldemort? –contesto con otra pregunta en voz alta y clara y con tanta convicción que dejo a casi todos asombrados.

El silencio reino durante algunos minutos en el aula. Umbridge se había quedado como petrificada y su rostro paso por todos los colores hasta un rojo que hacia parecer que en cualquier momento estallaría, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se estrecharon, una vez que parecía haberse calmado abrió la boca queriendo decir algo. Pero fue interrumpida.

‒ Y ni trate de decir que no es cierto por que Voldemort ha vuelto y si usted no es capas de aceptarlo es por que es una ignorante. Voldemort esta vivo y cualquiera que desee ignorar esa verdad es un idiota –dijo James, sombrío.

Ante el nombre de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y las palabras _"ha vuelto" _y _"esta vivo" _todos se estremecieron y jadearon. Miradas de incredulidad y terror se posaron en los hermanos. Los cuales mantenían una mirada desafiante contra Umbridge.

Harry no podía creer la convicción con la que hablaban los hermanos sobre el regreso de lord Voldemort. Tanto como él, que después de todo fue el que presencio su regreso.

‒ ¿Se puede saber quien… le ha dicho… semejante mentira? –Umbridge hablo con voz contenida y entrecortada por la rabia que sentía ante los comentarios de los hermanos‒. Por que eso no es más que una estupidez, una vil mentira –aseguro más calmada.

‒ ¡No es mentira, mi padre dice la verdad! –rugieron James y Albus, a la vez.

El corazón de Harry dio un extraño vuelco y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Ron, al lado de Harry, miraba todo con la boca abierta y una extraña sensación de felicidad por que alguien estuviera poniendo en su lugar a Umbridge. Hermione, en otro asiento, por su cara parecía estar de acuerdo con los chicos nuevos.

‒Lo que usted quiere enseñarnos es una basura –dijo Albus sin miramientos.

Hermione asintió efusivamente de acuerdo con él. Y no era la única pues el resto de la clase estaba de acuerdo también.

‒ ¡Suficiente! –exploto Umbridge‒. ¡Respétenme que soy su prof…

‒ ¡El respeto de gana! –escupió James.

‒Nuestro padre nos ha enseñado que el respeto se gana y usted esta muy lejos de hacerlo –agrego Albus con orgullo, causando otro agradable estremecimiento en Harry.

‒ ¡Ya es suficiente! –grito descontrolada‒. ¡Una semana de castigo!

‒ ¡NO! –rugió Harry, levantándose de su asiento sin poderse contener y haciendo que Ron casi se callera de su lugar. Que esa bruja les hiciera lo mismo que a él le hacia hervir la sangre.

‒Silencio señor Potter o le daré otra semana de castigo, por qué al parecer las que ha tenido no han sido suficientes para usted, ¿o me equivoco? –amenazo.

Todos veían como Harry le lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio a Umbridge y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la rabia.

Hermione solo pedía mentalmente que se controlara o él seria el que terminaría castigado de nuevo. Ron jalaba de su capa a Harry para que se sentara.

James y Albus voltearon a ver a su padre y lo que vieron no les agrado. Lo conocían y la cara que tenía era la misma que ponía cada vez que ellos estaban bajo alguna clase de peligro o amenaza. No era nada bueno. Pero era extraño que tuviera esa reacción de protección con ellos si no sabia quienes eran.

Umbridge iba a hablar pero en ese momento entro McGonagall.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

‒Estos jóvenes han cuestionado mis enseñanzas y sobretodo me han faltado al respeto.

‒Solo expresamos nuestra opinión –dijo con altanería James.

‒Sí, pero al parecer no hay necesidad de pensar en esta clase –agrego Albus causando la empatía de Hermione.

‒Arrogantes –exclamo con enfado Umbridge.

‒Herencia del abuelo –dijo James con una gran sonrisa, acompañada por una de Albus.

McGonagall los miro con algo de nostalgia recordando a su antiguo alumno, que luego dejo para poner una mirada seria.

‒ ¿Es eso cierto? –pregunto con gravedad.

‒Acaso duda de mi palabra –asevero Umbridge. Pero McGonagall la ignoro.

‒Algo, Minnie –respondió James, restándole importancia al asunto.

El sobrenombre causo desconcierto en los alumnos y en la misma McGonagall por la familiaridad con la que lo dijo.

‒Bien, acompáñenme –pidió algo turbada.

‒Lo siento Minerva, pero seré yo quien les aplique el castigo conveniente –dijo Umbridge con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Lo cual noto McGonagall.

‒Ellos están bajo mi cargo, así que seré yo quien se los aplique –dijo con mirada severa‒. Vámonos.

James y Albus recogieron sus cosas, se levantaron de sus asientos y al pasar al lado de Harry le sonrieron para que se tranquilizara la cual él respondió, y salieron del aula junto a la profesora, dejando a Umbridge con la palabra en la boca.

Harry suspiro aliviado. Por un momento sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de protegerlos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenia su varita lista para atacar a Umbridge. Al menos ya estaban seguros con la profesora McGonagall.

La clase volvió a su actividad, pero lo que acababa de pasar iba a estar en boca de todos para la hora de la comida.

* * *

Iban recorriendo los pasillos en silencio, ahora casi solitarios hasta que McGonagall se detuvo y volteo.

‒No les pondré ningún castigo esta vez, pero para la próxima tendré que hacerlo –aseguro con seriedad.

‒Lo sentimos –dijo James poniendo carita de niño bueno y sonrisa coqueta.

‒Esa ya me la se, señor Potter y no funciona conmigo –aseguro con veracidad.

Albus miro a su hermano con una mueca burlona. James le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil.

‒En cuanto a esa forma de llamarme, Minnie ¿a que se debe? –pregunto la profesora.

‒Ah, bueno, es que desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, usted frecuentaba Grimmauld Place y La Madriguera en las vacaciones así que empezamos a llamarla así. Bueno en realidad la llamamos abuelita Minnie –le explico James, con el cariño reflejándose en sus ojos.

La profesora McGonagall se sentía extasiada de que en el futuro esos niños la quisieran tanto y la consideraran de la familia. Solo hacia falta ver lo despreocupadas que eras sus actitudes para darse cuenta que su futuro era bueno sin ninguna clase de amenaza que empañara su felicidad. Daba gracias a Merlín que el destino les estuviera dando **una razón** para luchar esta guerra que cada vez se acercaba más.

‒A parte de que usted es mi madrina –la saco Albus de sus pensamientos, dejándola asombrada y anonadada.

Ella era la madrina de Albus, no lo podía creer eso era mas de lo que esperaba y se sentía feliz y dichosa de ser ella la madrina de un joven que se veía que era un chico especial ¿o era que ella pensaba eso por ser la madrina de Albus?, ya no lo sabia, pero se sentía agradecida con Harry y Ginny.

Le sonrió a Albus, sintiendo los ojos aguados.

‒Ahora váyanse y no se metan en mas problemas.

‒Lo intentaremos –dijo James con tono divertido, alejándose con Albus por el pasillo hacia los jardines.

McGonagall volvió a suspirar tratando de resignarse a que se las iba a ver duras con esos dos sobretodo con James que era mas que obvio que le hacia honor a sus nombres y sus apellidos. Que Merlín le diera fuerzas para soportar los genes Merodeadores.

* * *

Había tratado de entablar una conversación con su padre pero este lo había ignorado. Bien, tampoco es como si le fuera a rogar pues también tenia orgullo no por nada era su hijo, aunque eso él, no lo sabía… aun. Con la que si había hablado había sido con su tía Daphne, quien le paso los apuntes de varias materias para que fuera al corriente lo cual agradeció pero no necesitaba pues era buen estudiante por no decir uno de los pocos mejores en su curso.

También descubrió algo que aceptaba le causo ternura, pues en un momento en que tubo que ir a la sala común de Slytherin, su madre se encontraba ahí con unas compañeras y detrás de él había entrado su padre y pudo ver un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de su madre. Solo esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en su madre y decidiera aprovecharse de la situación, pues era o es bien sabido que su padre es un mujeriego de primera.

Ahora se encontraba en clase de Adivinación con Hufflepuff.

La profesora Trelawney ya le había entregado una copia de _El oráculo de los sueños._

‒Ahora mis niños –hablo con voz mística‒, quiero que se pongan a interpretar los últimos sueños nocturnos que han tenido. En parejas por favor.

Se encontraba a mediación del aula compartiendo por fortuna o desgracia lugar con su tío Nott. Y es que era bien sabido que Adivinación era una materia que muy pocos tomaban con seriedad, pero no se sabia si era por la materia en si o por quien la impartía, y su tío Nott era uno de ellos, aunque no por ello no le tomaba la debida atención.

Unos lugares arriba a la derecha se encontraban Draco en grupito con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle y Pansy Parkinson que se notaba a leguas que trataba de obtener la atención de Draco sin embargo este la ignoraba pues estaba mas concentrado en lanzar bolas de pergamino a los tejones y reír en su cara que ponerle atención a ella o a la clase. Definitivamente su padre era un idiota.

‒Ignóralos y no permitas que te distraigan –le dijo con algo de autoridad, Nott a su lado. Él ya estaba sacando su diario de los sueños que les había encargado la profesora Trelawney.

‒Es un poco difícil cuando hacen tanto escandalo –le dijo.

Nott se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

La clase de Adivinación se paso volando con unas cuantas palabras más que había cruzado con su tío Nott. Al salir del aula se despidió de él y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

* * *

James y Albus bajaron la colina en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en la cabaña.

‒Que raro, no –James se asomo por la ventana para ver si veía algún movimiento adentro pero no hubo ninguno.

‒ ¿Por qué no estará? –pregunto Albus que se había asomado por la otra ventana‒. Tampoco estaba en la mesa de los profesores, en su lugar estaba una señora, que no supe quien era.

‒Ni idea.

‒ ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto viendo hacia todos lados‒. Ni _Fang,_ anda por los alrededores.

James también miro a todos lados, vio el lago pero hizo un gesto de inconformidad no tenia ganas de pasar su tiempo libre en este.

‒No lo se.

De pronto su estomago rugió, pero antes de que James abriera la boca para decir algo, Albus lo interrumpió.

‒Si, si, si, vamos a las cocinas. Te pasas James, acabamos de desayunar y tú ya tienes hambre de nuevo –le dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigían de nuevo al castillo.

‒Soy un Weasley, que esperabas –le dijo caminando detrás de él.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban también a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pasaron a un lado de la puerta del Gran Salón. Siguieron por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero, James se puso a hacerle cosquillas a la pera hasta que se convirtió en la manivela de la puerta. El lugar era grande con techos altos, ollas apiladas en las paredes, mesas como las del Gran Comedor y una chimenea en el extremo de la cocina.

Había alrededor de cien elfos trabajando en lo que seria la comida de ese día.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que desean? –pregunto una voz chillona mas no molesta.

James y Albus miraron hacia abajo, un elfo de unos noventa centímetros, vestido con una toga, calcetines y un gorro (que no les fue difícil saber que estaba tejido por su tía Hermione) los miraba con grandes ojos verdes, como pelotas de golf, y expresivos.

‒Tenemos hambre –dijo James con obviedad y una enorme sonrisa. Albus le dio un codazo en las costillas.

‒Discúlpalo –le pidió‒ ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

El elfo que había estado observando curioso a los hermanos le respondió:

‒Dobby

James y Albus ampliaron sus ojos de asombro. Conocían al elfo o al menos habían oído hablar de él y no solo eso pues en el patio delantero de la casa de sus tíos Bill y Fleur se encontraba una pequeña tumba en cuya lapida rezaba un epitafio «Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre». Y ahí estaban enfrente del elfo que habían escuchado ayudo a su padre y tíos en muchas ocasiones y que su padre recordaba con mucho cariño, pero que en un futuro moriría y se preguntaron, ¿no estarían ahí para evitar tantas muertes innecesarias? No sabían la repuesta pero algo les decía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

Alejaron esos pensamientos por el momento.

‒Hola, mucho gusto Dobby. Soy James y él es mi hermano Albus –lo saludo James brindándole la mano.

Dobby abrió aun mas sus ojos asombrado, alguien mas aparte de Harry Potter y sus amigos le estaba ofreciendo su mano para saludarlo y con tanta amabilidad. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, su pecho parecía querer estallar de la emoción y mejillas se colearon de la excitación.

‒Oye, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Albus, con preocupación pues Dobby parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Después de unos minutos Dobby se calmo.

‒Si, estoy bien. Mucho gusto, Dobby esta muy feliz –exclamo con voz chillona y emocionada.

James y Albus sonrieron. Después de esto, Dobby les dio a los hermanos unos aperitivos.

Una vez satisfechos, salieron de las cocinas rumbo a sus próximas clases. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de dos pelirrojos, que iban dando la vuelta en una esquina, asomándose al pasillo, que tomaron, detrás de ellos.

‒Fred.

‒George.

‒Eso fue…

‒… extraño.

‒ ¿Cómo es que dos chicos que acaban de entrar saben donde están las cocinas? –pregunto Fred con curiosidad, que tenia las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y contemplaba en lugar por donde se habían ido James y Albus

‒No lo se, pero habrá que hacer las averiguaciones convenientes hermano –le dijo George, en la misma pose que su gemelo, con un brillo de astucia y perspicacia en los ojos.

En un rato mas, en la hora de la comida darían rienda suelta a sus artimañas para saber que ocultaban los nuevos alumnos. Por que sabían que alrededor de esos cuatro había gato encerrado.

Ambos sonrieron con una divertida malicia.

‒George.

‒Fred.

‒Sea lo que sea que estén ocultando…

‒… Nosotros lo descubriremos.

‒Como que somos Feorge y…

‒… Gred Weasley, o si no que…

‒… nos bese el Calamar Gigante –terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente lo descubrirían. Por que ninguno quería besar al Calamar Gigante y por que ambos tenían orgullo y por que preferirían antes lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

¡Ya aquí esta, lo termine! Termine el capitulo y otra vez perdón por la tardanza.

Al fin se encontraron y ahora viene la convivencia. Las primeras situaciones ya se dieron, Umbridge-cara-de-sapo ayudo un poco. Dumbledore sabe que no están ahí por nada y debe evitar que Voldemort se entere del viaje de los hijos de Harry y el hijo de Draco a ese tiempo. Es por eso que se lo ocultara pues la conexión entre las mentes de Harry y el Seños Oscuro esta latente y muy activa y eso no es bueno, sucedería una catástrofe. Aparte de que aun le falta que Albus recuerde lo que venia escrito en los aros del giratiempos, para saber exactamente que están haciendo en ese tiempo. Harry no sabrá explicarse las sensaciones que le causan James y Albus y lo confundirán un poco. Vienen los celos de Lily al ver a su papi con Cho Chang y eso le causara una mala relación con Harry, pues este creerá que le gusta a Lily (si lo se, estoy loca). James y Albus se están descuidando y los gemelos ya se dieron cuenta e investigaran que ocultan. Quien sabe a lo mejor pronto sabrán quienes son en realidad. Pobre de Harry cuando esto ocurra, pues a los gemelos no les gustara saber que Harry se aprovecho de su hermanita.

Tratare, mas sin embargo no prometo, no tardarme tanto.

Ahora constare reviews.

Liliu's fan: Hola. Que bueno que te gusto. A mi también me encantan Lily y Scorpius. Con ellos hago realidad la relación que entre Ginny y Draco nunca hubiera podido existir, pues a pesar de que me encantan los Dranny's, siempre he creído que Ginny es solo de Harry y Harry de Ginny así que me desquito con ellos. Sobre todo que a Scorpius no lo concibo con otra que no sea Lily Luna, eso se traduce a que no tolero los Rose/Scorpius. Jajaja… Besos, te cuidas.

memoriesofkagome: ¡Te prometí que seria en este capitulo lo de la selección de casas! Y aquí esta y aun así espero no haberte decepcionado, pues no se si querías que Albus terminara en Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Mas sin embargo todo tiene una razón de ser y una de ellas es que Harry no muera de un Infarto al saber que dos de sus hijos son unas serpientes. Y pues también que los puse en la casa a la que ya pertenecían en su tiempo. Pero como te dije todo tiene una razón de ser y es que quería que los chicos, James y Albus, estuvieran con su padre y a Lily en otra casa para el disgusto de su futuro padre celoso esto tiene que ver por que se aproximan los celos de Lily al ver a su padre adolecente con cierta asiática. En cuanto a Scorpius, si, va a sufrir pues se acerca una época difícil para su padre Draco y él lo va a querer ayudar para que no se haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Ósea que el fic va para largo… Nos leemos luego. Te cuidas.

liziprincsama: Hola, pues ya actualice. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya se encontraron con Harry y empieza la bueno a partir de ahora. Besos, bye.

hanna27: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia. Yo también soy 100% Hanny, no concibo mejor pareja que ellos. Me muero con las historias de Harry y sus hijos, creo que eso ya quedo demostrado con este fic. En cuanto a ser escritora, a veces es bueno que esperes, yo lo hice antes de lanzarme con este fic al mundo del fanfiction. Pero hubo un momento en que creí que entre mas esperaba aun no me sentía lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo y recordé que algunas de las escritoras que he leído no eran muy buenas a la hora de escribir y fueron mejorando con el paso del tiempo, solo era cuestión de intentar. Es por eso que te digo que si no lo intentas jamás sabrás si estas lista o no. Así que anímate no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Solo se necesita de mucha imaginación y una fuente de inspiración y ¡tararan! ¡listo! Para llegar a ser Beta no se necesita de mucho, solo eso imaginación e inspiración. Piénsalo. Saludos y gracias a ti también.

Lunática: Ya esta la actualización, ojala te haya gustado. Me divertí escribiéndolo y espero que tu también al leerlo. Saludos, besos y te cuidas. Bye.

lobita22: Hola, aquí esta el capi, ¿te gusto? Espero que si. Yo también me rio mucho escribiendo sobre James. Y sí, Albus hará honor a su segundo nombre ya lo sabrás mas adelante. También vendrán mas chic s del futuro y con ellos el interés amoroso de James, la que lo trae loquito, pero aun falta para eso, paciencia. Saludos y gracias. Chao.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews y a las que le dan follow story y favorite story a este fic, muchas, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. (parezco serie de tv jajaja)

¿Review?

Please…


End file.
